A través de los árboles
by Eminence Hat
Summary: Cuando Sasuke se subió a aquel barco buscando material para sus estudios, nunca pensó que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Un chico totalmente criado en la selva conseguirá trasformar la visión del mundo que ha tenido hasta el momento, le hará replantearse sus prioridades y llegará un momento en el que tendrá que elegir: quedarse con Naruto o retomar su vida. NaruSasu. FLSN2013.
1. Un mar de desenfreno

Este es un fic inspirado en la película de _Tarzán_, aunque nada (o casi nada) tiene que ver la trama de _Disney_ con la mía.

* * *

**A través de los árboles**

_Em Hatake_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Un mar de desenfreno**

Bajó con sigilo las escaleras del piso superior hasta la puerta del despacho, de puntillas, sin hacer el menor ruido. Su padre estaba reunido tras la opaca puerta de madera con unos clientes, inversores o financieros, qué sabía él. Lo único que quería era escuchar.

Había oído hacía días a su hermano comentar algo sobre un proyecto en la selva amazónica, posiblemente otra petrolera o una planta de extracción de gas. A él poco le importaba la empresa ni lo que hiciese, ni el petróleo ni el gas natural.

A sus escasos veinticuatro años, Sasuke acababa de terminar una carrera que a su padre no le hacía ninguna gracia que hubiese escogido. Ahora preparaba la tesis, la tesis para Antropología. Viajar a Sudamérica le daría la oportunidad de recabar información sobre tres de las más antiguas civilizaciones del mundo y completar dicha tesis en un tiempo récord.

Acercó su oreja al resquicio de la puerta doble y evitó hacer mucho ruido con la respiración, a la espera de escuchar lo máximo posible de la confidencial conversación.

—Tenemos informadores fiables que han estudiado el terreno —aseveraba Fugaku con voz seria—. Aseguran que hay bolsas bajo el lugar con valor de más de veinte mil millones de dólares americanos —dijo, barajando la cifra como si no fuese demasiado alta.

—Es un valor a considerar —dijo uno de los hombres sentados frente al escritorio—. ¿Qué índice de éxito le cosechas, Fugaku?

—Elevado, muy elevado —respondió sin dudarlo el patriarca de los Uchiha—. Parece una zona despoblada de seres humanos.

—¿Y qué hay de los de Green Peace? —apuntó el otro hombre—. Debes haberte enterado, hace poco consiguieron acabar con los planes de Exxon Mobil* de construir una estación petrolífera en el Ártico. —Luego, con un tono de burla, añadió—. Para salvar a los osos polares.

El hombre de su izquierda y Fugaku rieron ante el hecho, tomando una trago de vino de sendas copas colocadas frente a ellos.

—Tengo mis medios para cubrir esa desventaja —dijo Fugaku, recobrando el tono serio. Cortó un puro de etiqueta y se lo llevó a la boca, encendiéndolo—. No habrá problemas con el permiso de construcción con certificado medioambiental.

—Tienes recursos para todo, Fugaku.

—Todos podemos tenerlos si queremos, Hizashi.

La conversación evolucionó, a partir de ese momento, en cosas irrelevantes con menos interés para Sasuke. Gruñó por lo bajo, insatisfecho con los resultados de su espionaje. No había conseguido llegar a oír el lugar al que viajaban para confirmar que era una localización que a él le interesaba. Dio media vuelta con la misma cautela con la que había entrado, comenzando a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

—¿Sasuke? —escuchó la seria y, en ese momento, molesta voz de su hermano.

—Buenos días, Itachi —saludó con intención de desviar, de manera inútil, la atención de su hermano.

—¿Estabas espiando a padre? —Sasuke se mordió el labio—. ¿Otra vez?

—¡Sólo quería averiguar...! —comenzó a excusarse.

—Sé perfectamente lo que querías averiguar —le cortó Itachi, dirigiéndose a las escaleras y revolviendo el pelo de su hermano. Ambos continuaron subiendo—. Pero tú sabes, Sasuke, que sea cual sea el motivo que le expongas no te dejará ir.

—¡Pero podría estar dejando pasar una oportunidad de oro para mis estudios! Si consiguiese ir a Sudamérica y encontrar restos de una civilización no descubierta, o una descubierta pero con nuevas muestras de cómo vivían, entonces podría comenzar mi tesis.

Itachi sentía una profunda admiración hacia la pasión que su hermano volcaba en lo que le gustaba. Desafió por primera vez a su padre en el momento de escoger estudios superiores. Fugaku nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que Sasuke fuese una persona de letras puras, pero tenía la esperanza de que se convirtiese en abogado, no en antropólogo. Por consiguiente, le había negado cualquier ayuda y facilidad para que sus estudios resultasen más exitosos. Con todo, Sasuke había acabado primero de su generación y sus profesores le habían comunicado que esperaban con ansias ver su tesis presentada.

Itachi sabía que para su hermano había sido duro. La obsesión de Sasuke por que su padre lo aceptase en la misma medida que aceptaba a Itachi había perdido importancia con el paso de los años, pero seguía allí, y Sasuke seguía queriendo el reconocimiento de su padre aun sabiendo que, posiblemente, no lo tendría nunca. Cuando decidió hacer la carrera que le gustaba ya supo que estaba marcando un camino distinto a cualquiera de los que su padre aprobaría.

Media hora después, tumbados los dos hermanos en la cama del pequeño hablando de algo que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien por qué lo estaban tratando, escucharon el pestillo del despacho ceder bajo un chasquido y la puerta se abrió. Las graves voces de los hombres se escucharon amortiguadas, despidiéndose en el recibidor. La amable voz de Mikoto los acompañó durante unos segundos.

—¿Piensas preguntárselo de todas formas? —cuestionó Itachi.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, distraído. Continuamente imaginaba que, en alguno de esos viajes que haría, encontraría una pieza de valor inestimable y su nombre aparecería en todos los periódicos, junto a una entrevista en la que le interrogaban sobre su descubrimiento. Se preguntaba si así su padre aceptaría su trabajo, o futuro trabajo.

Tras la hora de la cena Sasuke se rezagó, aludiendo los llamados de su madre para ayudarla a recoger la mesa. Fugaku se levantó y, tras un largo bostezo, se dirigió escaleras arriba en dirección al dormitorio conyugal.

—Padre —llamó con voz respetuosa, parando su marcha cuando lo hizo.

Fugaku también dejó de subir y giró parte de su cuerpo para mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? —preguntó sin emoción en la voz.

Sasuke demoró un par de segundos en escoger las palabras que utilizaría, aunque sabía que un correcto uso de ellas no haría variar la respuesta.

—Querría pedirte algo, padre —contestó. Fugaku lo miró interrogante, con una ceja alzada—. Es sobre el viaje que estás preparando a Sudamérica.

Fugaku se mostró ligeramente sorprendido de que su hijo menor supiese de aquello.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Escuché a Itachi hablar de ello —respondió con sinceridad—. Padre, pido que por favor me dejes ir.

Fugaku negó con la cabeza antes de negar con rotundidad.

—No, de ninguna manera. Es un viaje peligroso y...

—¡Pero me serviría para la universidad!

—¡Esa carrera no sirve para nada! —espetó su padre. Sasuke apretó los dientes, dispuesto a no contestar de mala manera—. No irás y punto. No hay discusión al respecto. Y procura no volver a hablar del tema, o mi enfado será mayor.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado al tono de decepción en la voz de su padre cuando el tema de la universidad salía a colación, pero por primera vez no se sintió mal al respecto. Sentía más rabia hacia su padre que cualquier otra cosa. Era lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir dónde quería ir. De hecho, si no necesitase la autorización de su padre para sacar dinero de la cuenta corriente, posiblemente ya estaría en Sudamérica.

Gruñendo y desdeñando por lo bajo, Sasuke subió hasta su habitación con los puños apretados y se sentó en su cama. Itachi entró poco después, sin necesidad de preguntar si había habido éxito.

—Podrás viajar en otro momento —dijo para tranquilizarlo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Fugaku le negase a Sasuke el viaje que quería y el pequeño de los Uchiha le había retirado la palabra, aunque la diferencia tampoco era abismal. Lo único que se podría echar de menos eran aquellos sobrios "buenos días" cuando se cruzaban por la mañana. Itachi contempló con tristeza que a su padre no parecía afectarle el estado de ánimo de Sasuke, aunque por suerte a éste tampoco le estaba siendo muy difícil sobrellevar la ausencia de relación parental.

—Puedo intentar convencerlo.

—No quiero que lo hagas —dijo Sasuke—. Te buscarás problemas. Sé apañármelas solo.

Itachi suspiró y lo vio subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Un par de minutos después volvió a bajar, cargando una mochila cruzada de color gris. Seguramente iría a la biblioteca a buscar por dónde empezar la tesis.

—Nos vemos, pequeño.

—Adiós, Itachi.

Su padre estaba reunido cuando volvió y, por una vez, no fue su intención escuchar. Estaba descalzándose en la puerta cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y de ella salieron dos chicos, uno de pelo anaranjado y otro blanco azulado, y una chica con un extravagante peinado rojo y gafas de pasta marrones. Parecían de su misma edad, o algo más mayores.

—Oh, Sasuke, llegas tarde —dijo Fugaku cuando lo vio—. Permitid que os presente a mi hijo pequeño, Sasuke —dijo amablemente, con esa falsa voz amistosa que ponía para los negocios—. Sasuke, ellos son Karin, Jūgo y Suigetsu, me ayudarán con el terreno de la petrolífera.

Ellos serían los que viajarían a Sudamérica, entonces. Sasuke los odió de inmediato, a pesar de saber que no tenían culpa ninguna.

—Encantada —saludó coqueta la chica, mirándolo con descarado interés.

Sasuke hizo una educada reverencia y se dispuso a subir las escaleras sin decir nada; tal era la política con su padre. Estaba en los primeros escalones cuando escuchó algo de la conversación que éste mantenía con uno de los chicos.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señor Uchiha? —dijo una voz calmada.

—Por supuesto, Jūgo.

—¿Por qué en barco?

—Es más discreto que el avión. De cualquier forma, el barco es potente, llegará en aproximadamente diez días. Recordad —avisó con tono serio— el barco sale mañana a las seis y media de la mañana. Si alguno se retrasa se queda sin trabajo y sin dinero.

Sasuke retrocedió lo justo para ver a los tres jóvenes asentir y, tras despedirse con educación, retirarse de la casa. Subió rápidamente hasta su habitación, procurando que su padre no lo viese. Que el viaje fuese en barco lo hacía todo más fácil. Conociendo los negocios de su padre, posiblemente esos chicos fuesen a cometer alguna ilegalidad que le diese a él vía libre para construir en zona prohibida. Falsificar papeles, erradicar algunos animales... no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar su padre.

Sin dudarlo, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que todos en su casa dormían, sacó una bolsa de deporte. No le cabría todo lo que le habría gustado llevarse, pero metió mudas suficientes de ropa interior y camisetas y pantalones. Sabía que debía organizarse más, así que se preparó mentalmente para trasnochar por completo. Con mucha suerte, le daría tiempo a dormir un par de horas.

Se aseguró de conectar la cámara de fotos y la de vídeo y coger baterías de repuesto, además de más de una tarjeta de memoria. No se olvidó tampoco de papel y boli. Tras haber preparado lo básico para su comodidad e investigación, empezó a enumerar lo que tendría que comprar en una tienda de veinticuatro horas que no sabía ni dónde estaba. Esperó no despertar a nadie con el ruido de la puerta y, sin comprobarlo, se lanzó a la búsqueda. Tras veinte minutos dio con su destino.

Pareciéndole que dormir media hora era peor que no hacerlo, y con los nervios a flor de piel, cogió su bolsa y salió de casa cuando aún la luna reinaba en el cielo y nadie de su familia se había levantado. Los primeros destellos del alba lo descubrieron cogiendo un autobús que lo dejó en el paseo marítimo y, de ahí, enfiló hacia el puerto.

Sasuke no sabía qué barco era, pero imaginaba el aspecto que debía tener y dónde debía estar. Posiblemente en la parte sur, donde se congregaban los barcos más grandes con destinos más alejados. Esperaba que tuviese el emblema de los Uchiha por alguna parte, pero esa esperanza se esfumó cuando, casi a las seis y veinte, no vio rastro alguno de lo que buscaba.

Daban y veinticinco cuando, alicaído, decidió volver. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿De verdad iba a subirse a un barco con unas habilidades ninja que no tenía y viajar hasta Brasil? Salía del puerto por la salida más cercana cuando un chico que llegaba corriendo se chocó contra él, desestabilizándolo pero sin llegar a tirarlo. Pudo reconocerlo cuando lo miró, el pelo blanquecino con reflejos azules, lacio hasta los hombros. Dio un bote fruto de la sorpresa y la emoción.

—Oye —le habló apresuradamente—, ¿tú eres...?

—Lo siento, tío, no tengo tiempo —dijo acalorado—. ¡Llego tarde a coger un barco!

Sasuke sonrió y, sin que el otro se percatara porque iba demasiado centrado en su carrera, lo siguió también corriendo. La bolsa golpeaba constantemente su costado, haciéndole daño, pero lo ignoró mientras, detrás de aquél chico, alcanzaba el barco número 033. El capitán, único tripulante a bordo, era un hombre mayor con largo pelo blanco que los saludó alzando la mano.

—Creía que éramos solo tres —dijo, mirándolos.

Karin y Jūgo se volvieron para mirar, primero molestos a Suigetsu y luego a Sasuke con curiosidad.

—Él no es de aquí.

—Soy el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha —dijo Sasuke rápidamente—. Me permitió venir —mintió.

Los tres se miraron escépticos, el mismo Fugaku les había dicho que era algo altamente confidencial.

—No tengo noticia —dijo el capitán.

—Lo he convencido esta misma mañana.

Sasuke no supo si se lo creyeron o no se lo creyeron pero decidieron zarpar igualmente porque podrían utilizarlo como rehén en caso de emergencia. Le daba igual, estaba contento y calmado, ahora que estaba en el barco. No se atrevió a cerrar los ojos hasta que estuvieron a varias millas de la costa, cuando ésta se recortaba contra el sol naciente y formaba sombras negruzcas en el agua. La cobertura se fue antes de que cualquiera de sus familiares pudiera empezar a acosarlo.

Despertó horas más tarde, no sabía cuántas, en el mismo banco de madera en el que se había dormido. El cuello le crujió horrorosamente al levantarse y sintió un molesto tirón en la espalda que intentó aliviar estirando los brazos por detrás, sin demasiado éxito.

—Deberías dormir en los camarotes —le dijo el chico de pelo naranja—. Soy Jūgo —se presentó.

—Sasuke —devolvió parco—. ¿Hay camarotes para todos?

—Tu llegada ha sido inesperada, pero hay un camarote sin preparar. No se tarda demasiado.

Sin dar las gracias, Sasuke cogió su bolsa, cámara al cuello, y buscó el camarote sin hacer del que le había hablado Jūgo. El colchón estaba sin las sábanas que posteriormente encontró en el armario. Haciendo la cama de manera decente, dejó sus cosas y salió de nuevo a la superficie, con las energías recargadas y un dolor punzante en los riñones.

Los días en el barco eran largos y aburridos. Sin querer gastar ni las baterías ni las tarjetas de memoria, Sasuke se dedicó a vagar por la cubierta de un extremo a otro, oliendo a mar y observando a los delfines danzar por la superficie emitiendo agudos sonidos.

El capitán del barco dijo llamarse Jiraiya. El pelo largo y su constitución corpulenta lo hacían parecer más joven de lo que era, y la fuerza que acumulaba en sus brazos la utilizaba para girar el timón y escribir algo en unas hojas a la vez. Sasuke curioseó a su alrededor en silencio, sin molestar su labor. Jiraiya se sorprendió cuando, de reojo, vio al chico mirar por una de las redondas ventanas laterales.

—¿Qué haces aquí, chico?

Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia.

—Me aburro.

—La mar no es lugar para niños de papá como tú —comentó con desdén—. ¿Por qué vas a Brasil?

—Estudios —respondió con sequedad—. Estudios antropológicos.

—¿Y eso que es? —preguntó Jiraiya, tomando un trago de una botella de ron.

—Civilizaciones. Me especializo en las antiguas.

Entretenido por tener alguien con quien hablar, Sasuke tomó asiento cerca del capitán.

—Brasil es un país interesante para eso —dijo misteriosamente el hombre, volviendo a beber.

—¿Sabe algo de allí? ¿Sabe qué hay? —se interesó Sasuke.

—Hay leyendas, mitos —comenzó a relatar el capitán, aferrando por primera vez el timón con ambas manos—. Poca gente se atreve a adentrarse sin protección en los lugares a los que viajáis vosotros. Dicen que allí habita algo. Unos dicen que es un monstruo, los más escépticos lo llaman animal. Sea como sea, nadie vivo hay que lo haya visto.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde viene la leyenda? —cuestionó Sasuke.

Jiraiya, de espaldas a él, sonrió al océano.

—Del miedo a lo desconocido, chico. Como todas las demás.

* * *

.

* * *

***Exxon Mobil** es una de las empresas petrolíferas más ricas. Lo de Green Peace respecto a esta empresa es imaginación mía, aunque sí sé que lo hicieron con alguna.

¡Vuelvo, al fin, con algo mío! Más largo x). El segundo verdadero long-shot de mi vida. Está ya avanzadito, así que publicaré capítulo por semana, cada miércoles :D.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás, a los reviews. ¡Ya sabéis que son el combustible del escritor!

Nos vemos, espero, en el segundo ^-^

**Capítulo 2: 9 de octubre.**


	2. El chico de la selva

**A través de los árboles**

_Em Hatake_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**El chico de la selva**

Al séptimo día Sasuke pensaba que a lo mejor nadando llegaba antes. Sacó por enésima vez su bloc de notas, en el cual había apuntado con prisa las palabras que el capitán le había dicho, a modo de recordarlo por si encontraba algo relacionado en la selva.

El barco atracaría en Lima, la capital de Perú, y allí se despedirían de Jiraiya. Los recogerían en un coche que los llevaría directamente a la frontera con Brasil. Allí, un nuevo coche todoterreno se encargaría de dejarlos en el punto donde establecerían su campamento, al menos las primeras noches.

Sasuke notaba que Jūgo lo miraba con desconfianza y, de alguna forma, sabía que no debería estar allí. Los otros dos, que en ese momento discutían acaloradamente sobre un tema de importancia nimia en la parte más sur del barco, no parecían darle demasiada importancia a su presencia.

Sasuke se levantó de su sitio y, algo tambaleante porque la marea se había puesto tensa en los últimos dos días, llegó hasta donde Jūgo cabeceaba negativamente en dirección a sus compañeros. Inmediatamente tuvo la atención del pelirrojo para él.

—No eres tan despistado como ellos —afirmó Sasuke.

Jūgo sonrió de lado.

—No deberías estar en este barco, ¿verdad? El señor Uchiha nunca te dio permiso.

—No, no lo hizo —admitió Sasuke bajo la imperturbable mirada naranja—. Tuve que colarme.

—No me molesta que estés aquí —dijo Jūgo—. Sólo espero que no molestes.

—Vosotros haced lo que tengáis que hacer, yo sólo quiero estudiar. Si vamos cada uno por nuestro lado estará todo bien.

—Está bien —aceptó Jūgo—, pero si tu padre...

—Para mi padre, vosotros creéis que él me dejó venir.

El pelirrojo asintió y no dijo una palabra más.

Sasuke despertó con un zarandeo más fuerte de lo habitual. Su antebrazo chocó contra la pared, haciéndole daño y obligándolo a levantarse. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver, con los ojos todavía hinchado y rojos, a Jiraiya bajar la escalera.

—Se acerca una tormenta —anunció cuando todos estuvieron fuera de sus camarotes—. Acabamos de llegar a puerto, así que coged vuestras cosas rápido y desembarcad. No creo que podáis marchar con este tiempo.

Cuando, tras unos segundos, los cuatro hubieron asimilado lo dicho por Jiraiya, se volvieron de nuevo hacia sus camas para vestirse rápidamente y coger su equipaje. Sasuke puso a buen recaudo todo lo que era electrónico, con miedo de que pudiese verse afectado.

Al salir del barco un fuerte aire templado les azotó el cuerpo y una ligera lluvia incesante pronto les caló las ropas. Cruzaron el muelle hasta la carretera principal, donde un hombre bajito de tez morena los saludó sonriente, con un paraguas en una mano que estaba a punto de volarse hacia atrás.

Sasuke entendía poco español, pero consiguió, entre gestos y gestos, que el hombre aceptase de buen agrado el generoso pago que Jiraiya le entregaba.

—Aquí os dejo, chicos —se despidió el capitán, alejándose en busca, posiblemente, de un hostal en el que pasar la noche—. Suerte, ¡y tened cuidado!

Suigetsu le despidió con un grito, pero el resto simplemente alzó la mano mientras el hombre se perdía entre la lluvia y las luces de la calle.

—Suban —dijo el peruano en un inglés bastante malo, invitándolos a sentarse en el coche.

Efectivamente y tal como había previsto Jiraiya, Brasil debía esperar a que la tormenta amainase. El hombre los llevó a un pequeño hostal algo más alejado de la costa y pagó las habitaciones con el mismo dinero que le había dado Jiraiya. El resto lo guardó con codicia en su abrigo.

Lo único bueno de aquello resultó ser que las comunicaciones estaban cortadas por los vientos y las lluvias. Su móvil no pudo captar una sola de las muchas llamadas que seguramente estaba recibiendo.

Al día siguiente la historia fue distinta. Sasuke despertó a las siete de la mañana hora peruana por el estridente sonido de su móvil. De repente, sesenta y siete llamadas perdidas y cuarenta y ocho mensajes se acumulaban en él. Como nombre principal aparecía el de su hermano. Tal vez si hubiese sido su padre no lo hubiese cogido.

—Estúpido hermano menor —suspiró Itachi nada más descolgó.

Itachi no era tonto y sabía perfectamente dónde había estado —y estaba— su hermano pequeño en cuanto había desaparecido el día del viaje a Sudamérica. Por detrás, Sasuke escuchaba a su padre gritar encolerizado.

—Hola, nii-san —contestó sin emoción.

—Estábamos preocupados.

—Estoy bien.

—Padre está enfadado.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno habló, simplemente se quedaron callados, como si pudieran mirarse el uno al otro a través de la línea telefónica.

—Quiere hablar contigo.

—Pásamelo.

Lo primero que recibió fue un estruendoso grito.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke! —El aludido se apartó el aparato de la oreja—. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejarnos de esta forma!? ¡Y sin contestar al teléfono!

—No había cobertura —se excusó.

—¡Tómate esto con seriedad! —rugió su padre—. Te espera un buen castigo cuando vuelvas a casa.

—Ya no tengo edad de castigos, ¿no crees? —replicó, cada vez más molesto porque su padre no mostraba verdadera preocupación, sino enfado al haberle desobedecido.

—¡Mientras vivas en esta casa harás lo que te diga! ¿Dónde estás? Voy ahora mismo a por ti.

—En Perú —contestó tranquilamente.

Fugaku tardó en creerse aquello. Sasuke le repitió dos veces que se había subido en el barco sin permiso y que había llegado hasta allí, así como que no estaba dispuesto a volver. Su padre se puso nervioso.

—Sasuke, lo que esos chicos han ido a hacer allí...

—Sé perfectamente lo que han venido a hacer y me da igual —dijo con voz tajante—. No les molestaré —aseguró. Iba a colgar cuando recordó una cosa—. Pásame a mamá.

Un suspiró le indicó que Fugaku había reprimido decirle algo más y segundos después la voz de su madre le llegada con preocupación.

—Oh, Sasuke —dijo aliviada—, ¡nos tenías preocupados!

Sasuke se ahorró el corregirle aquella afirmación.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido...? Podrías... —Pero ella ya sabía la respuesta, así que calló—. Ten cuidado, Sasuke, por favor. La selva es un lugar peligroso.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Colgó sin más, sin despedirse. Tampoco aquello era el fin del mundo: volvería pasadas unas semanas y probablemente tendría que soportar un castigo a sus veinticuatro años.

Cuando bajó a desayunar y a buscar al resto, el hombre peruano, de nombre Jorge, le indicó que estarían listos para salir en una hora y media. La tormenta había pasado durante la noche sin más destrozos, posiblemente como precedente de una más grande, pero que, como le explicó, no llegaría al interior de la selva, donde ellos iban.

—Es un lugar peligroso —dijo Jorge—. Dicen que habita un monstruo con aspecto de planta gigante que le roba la energía a quien se acerca.

Intrigado, Sasuke añadió la nueva información a sus notas, seguro de que era el mismo monstruo del cual Jiraiya sabía bastante menos. A la hora acordada, él, Suigetsu, Karin y Jūgo subieron al coche. Hicieron un descanso de apenas media hora en las doce que duró el trayecto. Anochecía cuando avistaron un coche mucho mejor preparado y un fornido hombre a su lado, esperándolos.

—La tormenta nos retrasó —explicó Jorge al salir del coche.

—Lo imaginé —dijo el otro con un marcado acento brasileño—. ¡Bienvenidos! —Los chicos saludaron con cortesía—. Subid y acomodaos —dijo, abriendo las puertas del todoterreno—. El viaje será largo. Pero, antes de nada, ¿estáis todos vacunados? —preguntó.

Instintivamente los tres chicos, que obviamente sí habían recibido las vacunas necesarias, miraron a Sasuke, cuyo semblante se quedó blanco. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo así? Intentó consolarse pensando en que no había tenido tiempo y, aunque fuese verdad, no le alivió.

—Yo no —admitió con la voz todo lo tensa que pudo. No podría viajar y todo habría sido para nada.

—Siempre pasa —masculló el hombre. Se dirigió al maletero del coche y sacó un botiquín de tamaño medio—. Ven aquí —le indicó a Sasuke, quien se acercó de inmediato. El hombre sacó siete agujas con líquido en su interior—. ¿Qué tal aceptas las vacunas?

No le vacunaban desde que era niño.

—Bien, creo.

Le administró las siete de golpe y, tan sólo diez minutos después, Sasuke ya empezaba a sentirse mareado. Confió en que el hombre supiese lo que hacía cuando se quedó dormido en el coche.

Despertó con una fiebre terrible y un asqueroso sudor por todo su cuerpo. Karin le aplicaba un paño húmedo en la frente y al momento Suigetsu le tendió una botella de agua que bebió con avidez.

—No estás tan mal como otros —dijo el hombre—. Tienes tiempo para recuperarte durante el viaje. Para cuando lleguemos ya debería haber parado.

Fueron otros dos días de viaje hasta que llegaron al campamento. Aunque la fiebre había remitido hasta casi extinguirse y ya no sudaba, Sasuke se sentía muy débil y ésa era una sensación que odiaba. Tuvo que sentarse en cuanto llegaron, incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Jūgo le dio una bolsa de dinero al hombre, quien le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza, le dio un par de indicaciones básicas y se marchó, dejándolos al fin completamente solos.

El lugar era hermoso y aterrador a partes iguales. Sasuke escudriñó las verdes hojas que, desde el suelo y aumentando de tamaño, se enredaban en sus tallos por los troncos de los gigantescos árboles haciéndolo todo verde. Las copas frondosas apenas dejaban pasar la luz del sol, aunque a esas horas —calculaba que debían ser las tres de la tarde— el verde reflejaba la suficiente como para clarear las partes más bajas. Avistó sin problemas varios insectos y algún animal más grande que huyó de ellos. Era imposible distinguir un final o un camino en aquél lugar, aparte del que los había llevado hasta allí.

Jūgo, Karin y Suigetsu levantaron sus tres tiendas y la que llevaban para casos de emergencia, y Sasuke dio gracias de no tener que dormir con ninguno de ellos. Las tiendas se asemejaban más bien a carpas pequeñas en las cuales Sasuke podía ir perfectamente en pie. Colocó su saco de dormir y se tumbó en él. Ese día no estaba para más trotes.

Karin y los demás se preguntaban cómo podía dormir tantísimo, pero lo dejaron estar. Nunca supieron la buena decisión que habían tomado.

Sasuke despertó pronto al día siguiente, después de haber descansado en un lugar decente casi doce horas. Los alrededores estaban completamente en penumbra cuando asomó la cabeza a través de la tela, por lo que volvió a encerrarse en ella hasta que el sol clareó los árboles y la hierba del fondo, sobre las ocho de la mañana. El cambio fue tal que se quedó parado, en la puerta de la tienda, a escuchar.

Miles de trinos de pájaros anunciando la mañana se oían sobre su cabeza. Eran demasiados y todos se entremezclaban, pero la escena que se presentaba, llena de los vivos coloreados de las aves, era tal que quedó fascinado. Cogió la cámara, que colgaba de su cuello, e inmediatamente lanzó cerca de cinco fotos.

Aunque seguía sintiéndose debilitado podía andar con normalidad, por lo que se encaminó, completamente solo, por entre los dos árboles más grandes que rodeaban su campamento. No tuvo que alejarse ni veinte metros para encontrar el río que les daría agua, de color transparente puro. Él no iba a ser el valiente que se metiese, pues ya le había parecido divisar alguna piraña.

Sin embargo, Sasuke, como todo antropólogo y persona que haya estudiado un poco, sabía que seguir el curso de un río era la forma más fácil de encontrar restos de civilizaciones, pues eran los ríos los que abastecían las ciudades. Tras varias horas y con el estómago rugiendo, volvió sobre sus pasos, encontrando sin problemas el camino al campamento.

Durante dos intensos días Sasuke siguió alejándose, a un lado y a otro, del campamento base. Al principio, Karin se había preocupado, pero aprendió que siempre volvía para cenar, sano y salvo.

Los pantalones largos protegían a Sasuke de hierbas venenosas e insectos varios, pero nunca imaginó que cruzaría un río. Hacia la derecha, en un tramo especialmente estrecho, el río parecía fácil de atravesarr. No habría tenido ningún interés de no haber visto una roca donde le parecía haber divisado inscripciones un poco más arriba. Subió a un peñasco, desde el cual, calculaba, si saltaba bien caería en la otra orilla. Se mojaría la parte más baja de los pantalones, pero le preocupaba más la cámara. Guardándola bien y sujetando todo contra sí, se impulsó, cayendo de rodillas en el agua.

La bolsa no se había mojado, pero sentir las piernas empapadas le provocó un escalofrío. En lo más bajo de la selva la humedad era la reina y pronto el frío se apoderó de él. Buscando un sitio soleado donde secarse antes de reemprender la marcha, se sentó cerca del lugar donde había caído, en un no muy amplio círculo en el que la luz daba de lleno. Se quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines y apoyó los pies descalzos sobre ellas, a fin de evitar la ingente cantidad de insectos.

Habían pasado apenas dos minutos cuando escuchó un desliz por las hojas muy cerca de él. Con sigilo, miró a un lado y a otro, sin divisar ningún animal peligroso. Miró arriba mientras deslizaba una mano hacia su bolsa, donde llevaba un machete y una bengala, pero en lugar de la tela tocó algo blando, de textura gomosa y húmedo y resbaladizo.

A su derecha, comenzando a rodearlo, una enorme serpiente verduzca con machas negras le impedía el acceso a su mochila. La serpiente miraba su mano, sacando la fina lengua para olerlo. Sasuke no tenía experiencia con serpientes, mucho menos con anacondas, y su primer instinto fue ponerse en pie para huir. Lo peor que pudo hacer fue poner la mano sobre las hojas.

La serpiente se lanzó hacia él con una rapidez que Sasuke no pensó que pudiese tener aquél enorme animal. Sus dientes, largos y redondeados, se clavaron en su antebrazo haciéndole gritar de dolor, mientras el resto del reptil se enroscaba alrededor de su cintura y abdomen. Cuando la mandíbula abandonó su brazo, Sasuke intentó ponerse en pie apoyándose en la mano sana, pero el peso de la serpiente sobre él era demasiado. Sintió su pecho comenzar a oprimirse a la vez que la serpiente apretaba y trató de liberarse inútilmente.

El reptil terminó tumbándolo, dejándolo con la vista al cielo que se vislumbraba entre las copas de los árboles. ¿quién le había mandado a él alejarse tanto? Trató de gritar, pero la falta de aire no se lo permitió.

Entre los árboles distinguió las figuras de los pájaros volando en círculos y algunos monos yendo de rama en rama. Sus parpadeos se hicieron más débiles hasta que algo le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendidos. O su imaginación lo había traicionado o acababa de ver a alguien desnudo.

Gimió al sentir sus costillas presionadas, a punto de romperse. Buscó el último resquicio de aire antes de cerrar los ojos, esperando morir antes de que empezase a tragárselo.

Pero entonces la presión sobre su cuerpo se liberó y el aire volvió a raudales a sus pulmones, que lo recibieron con esfuerzo, provocándole tos. El reptil terminó de escurrirse de debajo suya y se irguió, con un alarmante bufido, sobre su parte trasera, amenazando con los dientes al enemigo que tenía enfrente.

Sasuke contempló estático al que anteriormente había creído fruto de su imaginación manejar hábilmente una estaca de madera, haciendo que la serpiente la mordiese en lugar de a él. Iba completamente desnudo, sucio hasta en los rincones más recónditos de su cuerpo, el cual se apreciaba fuerte y musculoso. El pelo, muy rubio, le caía hacia los hombros mal cortado y la poca barba que tenía se apreciaba del mismo color. De perfil, Sasuke admiró unos enormes ojos de color azul, brillantes bajo la luz del sol.

El chico se giró para mirarlo con sentimientos encontrados en sus ojos, pero rápidamente desvió su vista de nuevo a la serpiente, que volvió a lanzarse contra él. Sasuke aprovechó para retirarse más cerca del río, arañándose los pies descalzos con las ramas y piedras del suelo, sin que eso le importase demasiado. Miró la bolsa con la cámara y deseó tenerla a mano para fotografiar a aquel hombre que acababa de aparecer.

Mientras, sin que se diese cuenta, otra enorme anaconda había empezado a trepar por la ladera de río, de nuevo en su dirección.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Nanananananaaaa! Ajá, por fin apareció el rubito *-* ¡Y va desnudo! Ignoremos el hecho de que está hecho mierda xD. He subido el capítulo antes porque no sé si esta noche estaré disponible y mañana me desaparezco que en mi ciudad es fiesta jiji.

Gracias a todos los que habéis hecho favoritos, estáis siguiendo la historia y a los reviewers (?). Están contestados todos por PM, aquí los _guest_:

**Usaguichan**: Me alegra que te guste, gracias por leer^^.

**true-chan324**: ¡Eso espero yo también! xD Presiento que te tengo en el face pero no sé quién eres .-. En cuanto al lemon... está en el aire, todavía no sé si habrá o no.

**PauGrade86**: Oh, yo también amo Tarzán *-*. En cuanto a lo de la trama, no es muy parecida, es cierto, aunque sí tiene similitudes (sobre todo en cuanto a aspecto de los personajes)^^. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

**Mani**: Gracias, espero que te guste :)

**hell is good**: Jajaj, ¡no! Por fin algo que no es one-shot. Será más largo, por el momento llevo escritos seis capítulos, pero calculo alrededor de doces :)

¡Y eso es todo, amigos! El **miércoles, 16 de octubre**, el capítulo 3 :D


	3. Salvavidas

**A través de los árboles**

_Em Hatake_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Salvavidas**

El brazo derecho le sangraba profusamente donde las dos hondas y no demasiado grandes heridas de los dientes de la anaconda le habían traspasado la piel. Sasuke creía recordar que las anacondas no eran venenosas, pero el miedo se apoderó igualmente de su cuerpo ante la expectativa de lo que podría suceder si estaba equivocado.

El pequeño botiquín que llevaba encima, con un par de antídotos básicos, seguía estando fuera de su alcance, cubierto parcialmente, al igual que su bolsa, por la parte posterior de la anaconda. Aquél chico rubio, desnudo y sucio seguía luchando por controlar la fuerza de la cabeza del reptil. Desde su nueva posición advirtió que tenía incipiente barba, de un color tan claro como el de su pelo, no demasiado larga y tan desaliñada como el cabello. Por aquello y por su aspecto, Sasuke calculó que debía tener algunos años más que él.

Pero, ¿qué hacía aquél chico allí? Su piel no era lo suficientemente morena —aunque sí se apreciaba curtida por el sol— como para ser de una tribu y haber salido extrañamente albino. Además, Sasuke se había fijado en la forma de sus ojos y podía afirmar sin problemas que, al menos, debía tener ascendencia asiática.

El chico tanteó con los pies por el suelo mientras ambos brazos sostenía a la serpiente, que trataba inútilmente de alcanzarlo con su mandíbula, siseando tenebrosamente. Finalmente encontró aquello que estaba buscando y, con una facilidad que Sasuke encontró imposible, recogió una piedra con el pie y la agarró con la mano, empleándola segundos después para asestar brutales golpes en la cabeza de la serpiente. La piel escamosa se abrió, dejando resbalar el viscoso líquido carmesí por las manos del chico.

Sasuke quedó estático, casi sin parpadear. Nunca había visto tanta sangre y tanta brutalidad juntas. El chico tiró la piedra a un lado y lo miró; en su cara se reflejaba el esfuerzo que había hecho. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojizas y gotas de sudor marrones caían por su cuello, limpiando su piel. Sasuke hizo su mayor esfuerzo por fijar la vista en su cara y no concretar que estaba sin ropa.

Iba a atreverse a hablar, aún a riesgo de que no lo entendiese, cuando el chico compuso una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y comenzó a acercarse a él a grandes zancadas. Asustado por el repentino comportamiento, Sasuke comenzó a gatear hacia atrás, tropezando rápidamente con otro reptil de tamaño menor pero igualmente considerable. La serpiente, viéndose descubierta, atacó su pierna, hiriéndole en el muslo, y Sasuke ahogó como pudo un alarido de dolor.

El chico, que para entonces llegó a donde estaba, cogió la serpiente de la cabeza y, no encontrando nada que le sirviese de arma, la arrancó de la pierna de Sasuke sin cuidado y la devolvió al agua. La herida se hizo más grande y comenzó a sangrar junto con la del brazo. Trató de ponerse en pie e ir a lavar ambas a fin de que no se infectasen, pero el chico lo cogió del brazo sano y, antes de que pudiese evitarlo, lo cargó al hombro y comenzó a correr. Sasuke vio desde ahí algo más que el desnudo cuerpo que manchó su ropa: la serpiente salió del agua dispuesta a perseguirlos.

Fue a gritar "suéltame" cuando se dio cuenta de que, posiblemente, no era su mejor opción. Mareado por la pérdida de sangre, la restante de la cual empezaba a bajarle a la cabeza, y el bamboleo de la carrera, cerró los ojos un momento. Trató de volver a observar el mundo varias veces, cuando notaba que el movimiento bajaba de intensidad, llegando incluso a detenerse, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que su cabeza volvía a botar con la espalda de aquél chico. Los abrió de nuevo cuando sintió que el movimiento paraba definitivamente. Seguía teniendo la visión no demasiado agradable del trasero de aquél desconocido a dos palmos de su cara y, más abajo, tierra.

Mucho más abajo.

Pegó un bote sobre el hombro del chico, quien lo depositó sobre la rama en la que se habían colocado. Temblando ligeramente, Sasuke se asomó a la derecha y calculó unos treinta metros de caída. La cabeza volvió a darle vueltas y su mano, empapada en sangre, resbaló por la rama haciéndole perder el equilibro. El misterioso chico impidió su caída con un brazo, inmutable, y lo recolocó, recostándolo contra el tronco.

Sasuke tardó casi un minuto en recuperar por completo el control sobre su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a enfocar su mirada, el chico rubio lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Se acercó poco a poco, Sasuke no podía moverse, hasta que finalmente quedó a un centímetro de distancia, respirando un aliento horrible sobre la nariz de Sasuke, quien arrugó el gesto. El chico comenzó a olerle el rostro, levantando los mechones de pelo negro pegados a la frente y poniendo muecas extrañas.

Siguió olisqueando su cuello, lamió allí donde veía más sudor, dejando a Sasuke paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Patalear a treinta metros de altura no era una buena idea, lo sabía. Finalmente, el chico observó la herida de su brazo y, muy entusiasmado por algo que Sasuke no comprendió, empezó a lamerla, limpiando la sangre como si se tratase de un animal. Cuando lo intentó con la de la pierna y la tela del pantalón se lo impidió, frunció el ceño a modo de desaprobación.

—Eh —llamó al final Sasuke, cuando recuperó al voz y se le hubo ocurrido algo. El chico lo miró, extrañado—, ¿puedes entenderme?

El chico ladeó la cabeza y Sasuke supuso que no. Probó a hablar en inglés, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Suspiró. Tenía que comunicarse con él de alguna forma si quería salir de allí. Tras llamar de nuevo su atención, le señaló el suelo, en un claro indicativo de que quería bajar. El chico negó inmediatamente con la cabeza y, antes de que Sasuke pudiese intentar preguntar por qué, usó toda su fuerza para asomar a Sasuke, quien, en el suelo, distinguió a la enorme serpiente tratando de encontrar un lugar por el cual subir.

Debía esperar allí, con un chico que tenía toda la pinta de ser un salvaje, cubierto de sangre, polvo, tierra y hierba, a treinta metros de altura, a que una serpiente que se lo quería comer se cansase de perseguirlo. Dejó caer la cabeza, pensando que al menos había salido vivo de aquella.

El chico volvió a acercársele y Sasuke volvió a tratar de retroceder, sin éxito. En un sorpresivo movimiento, estiró de su camiseta, partiéndola por la costura derecha y desvelando su abdomen. Por alguna razón de nuevo incomprensible el chico se puso muy contento y, terminando de deshacerse de la camiseta, comenzó a tocarlo.

—¡Eh, eh, para! —exclamó Sasuke, tratando de apartarlo de un manotazo.

El chico le puso una mano en la boca para que se callase y miró abajo, comprobando que la anaconda no había subido. Sin hacer caso omiso a los mordiscos que Sasuke intentaba propinarle en la palma de la mano, siguió tocando los blancos abdominales, mirando con curiosidad la diferencia en la tonalidad de la piel. Finalmente, Sasuke se rindió y el chico retiró la mano de la boca, sólo para apresar las suyas y evitar que siguiese pataleando. Era mucho más fuerte que él, así que no había razón para luchar.

El chico le tocó una pierna y luego palpó una de las propias, asimilando las diferencias y las similitudes. Se miró a sí mismo un momento y, tras unos segundos, la cara se le iluminó. Al parecer había tenido una gran ocurrencia. Sasuke giró la cabeza cuando el otro se puso en pie a fin de que el miembro al aire de aquel sujeto no quedase frente a su cara. Intentó convencerse de que no sabía lo que hacía, pero no fue suficiente para calmar su bochorno.

El chico se arrodilló delante de él, metiéndose indiscriminadamente entre sus piernas, y, cuando Sasuke menos se lo esperó posó una gran mano en su entrepierna.

—¡EH! —gritó de nuevo, y la mano que sujetaba las suyas viajó a taparle la boca. Sin embargo, se la liberó al instante después de mirar abajo; la anaconda ya se había retirado a por una presa más fácil—. ¡Quita las manos de ahí!

Pero el chico no lo entendía y únicamente volvió a paralizar a Sasuke, quien luchó infructuosamente para liberarse. El chico torció el gesto ante lo que había tocado y luego volvió a palpar su abdomen, llegando al borde del pantalón y descubriendo que también era una _capa que cubría la piel_. Emocionado, empezó a tironear de los pantalones de Sasuke para sacarlos, primero hacia arriba y, cuando se dio cuenta de que así no salían, hacia abajo.

Las patadas y los gritos sólo conseguían cansar más a Sasuke, quien ya empezaba a temerse lo peor. El chico gruñó frustrado cuando, tras el pantalón, el cual se quedó en las rodillas de Sasuke, apreció la tela negra de los calzoncillos. Sasuke sabía lo que venía a continuación, y no sabía qué le valía más la pena, si intentar resistir inútilmente o dejarse hacer.

El otro tardó bastante menos que antes en darse cuenta de que aquello era sólo otra capa, así que, tranquilamente, llevó sus manos a la ropa interior de Sasuke dispuesto a bajarla. Tratando de aguantar como fuese posible, Sasuke levantó las piernas y las puso encima de los brazos del chico, quien lo miró sorprendido. La posición no era la más ventajosa para él, pero al menos tenía inmovilizados los brazos del chico.

O eso creía.

El rubio giró la cabeza antes de hacer fuerza con sus antebrazos, levantarle la piernas y así poder bajar los calzoncillos, que fueron a reunirse con los pantalones en las rodillas. Sasuke cayó desnudo de sobre la madera rugosa, raspándose la sensible piel del trasero, e hizo una mueca de dolor mal disimulada.

Por el contrario, el chico rubio miraba con una gran sonrisa la recién descubierta entrepierna. Sasuke trató de cubrirse con sus propias piernas, pero entre medias estaba aquél chico, acercándose cada vez más e impidiendo que se moviese. Sasuke no sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero estaba realmente incómodo con la situación.

El acto pilló tan por sorpresa a Sasuke que ni siquiera pataleó cuando el chico cogió su pene y lo miró de cerca. Simplemente se quedó mirando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, en medio de un colapso mental, mientras aquél desconocido, cogía su propio miembro y lo acercaba al suyo con una embobada mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

El de aquél chico se apreciaba algo más grande, rodeado de pelo largo, rubio y de aspecto pegajoso, y Sasuke aguantó las arcadas cuando pensó que estaba pegado al suyo, tan falto de pelo como cualquier otro lugar de su anatomía. Era tan moreno como el resto de su cuerpo y, contrario a lo que Sasuke había imaginado en algún momento, parecía sano.

Cuando pensó que su cara no soportaría más sangre en ella, pues el roce de cierta zona estaba pasando del tiempo presupuesto, el chico se retiró mirándose y Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Al verse libre se subió los pantalones, sin que el otro renegase. Finalmente se vio obligado a mirar hacia abajo lo mismo que aquél chico se miraba con tanta curiosidad y comprobó, avergonzado, que se había excitado.

Joder, posiblemente era el primer humano que veía. Sasuke empezaba a comprender qué pasaba con ese chico, al menos de manera superficial. Vio como la mano que seguía sosteniendo su miembro se deslizaba sobre la dureza y supo que si lo dejaba continuar no habría forma de pararlo.

—Oe —llamó, lo suficiente para desviar su atención. Luego le señaló al suelo con mirada interrogante.

Si él intentaba bajar por su cuenta acabaría mal. Las heridas en la pierna y en el brazo le dolían y sentía sus músculos agarrotados. Además, tras la adrenalina inicial pudo notar que sus costillas se habían resentido del ataque de la serpiente, sumado a los mareos por la pérdida de sangre. Comprobó con alivio que ninguna de las dos heridas sangraba ya.

El chico hizo un sonido gutural que Sasuke, por la sonrisa, interpretó como un asentimiento. Se levantó, dispuesto a seguir sus movimientos, pero el chico pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo volvió a cargar a la espalda como si fuese una liviana pluma.

—¡Eh, suéltame!

Sin embargo, con una fuerza que no era normal, el chico bajó ágilmente de rama en rama cargando su peso hasta llegar al suelo, donde lo depositó de nuevo sentado. Sasuke se puso en pie de inmediato, pero tuvo que sostenerse al árbol para ello: las piernas le fallaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Aquel chico desconocido se acercó, con expresión preocupada, y le tomó la cara entre las manos, mirándolo fijamente. A Sasuke le abrumó el intenso azul de sus ojos y se preguntó, en serio por primera vez, cómo era que él estaba allí. El otro hizo un par de ruidos guturales y Sasuke entendió, casi al instante, que le estaba preguntando cómo se encontraba.

Sin saber por qué, sonrió.

Aquello calmó al chico, quien sonrió de vuelta. Sasuke volvió a apoyarse completamente sobre sus pies, procurando mantener el equilibrio por completo. Al comenzar a caminar todo se hizo más fácil, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde había venido. Resignado, se limitó a seguir a aquél chico.

Pensaba qué decirle, pero todo se iba al traste cuando recordaba que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que podía preguntarle. A lo mejor podría enseñarle el idioma, si se dejaba. Si realmente era un chico criado en la selva, Sasuke tenía una tesis y una fuente de estudio que no encontraría jamás en otro sitio.

El chico lo llevó de vuelta a donde aún yacían sus cosas, con algún escarabajo perdido por encima. Mientras Sasuke cargaba, con algo de dificultad, la bolsa y la cámara, él cogió la serpiente y se la echó al cuello. Sasuke tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber para qué. Sin pedir permiso —porque tampoco podía— desenfundó la cámara y lanzó un par de fotos al chico.

Él lo miró, sorprendido y curioso, y se acercó para curiosear. Sasuke le mostró en la pantalla su imagen, sin saber siquiera si se reconocería a sí mismo, pero el chico se puso muy contento y volvió a donde estaba, sonriendo. Sasuke alzó una ceja y le hizo otra foto, ante lo que el chico aplaudió contento.

Cuando hubo recogido todo y pensó tener suficientes fotos, Sasuke se dirigió de nuevo al agua, viendo al chico ir en dirección opuesta con la serpiente a cuestas. Se acercó a la orilla, como había hecho antes de cruzar, dispuesto a hacer el mismo salto, pero una mano lo agarró de la muñeca cuando se estaba dando impulso. El chico había vuelto y fruncía el ceño en su dirección, haciendo muecas, señalándose la serpiente al cuello y al agua intermitentemente, y Sasuke comprendió que lo que quería decirle era que las anacondas vivían en el agua.

—Pero tengo que pasar —se excusó, sin tener en cuenta que no lo entendía. Hizo gestos hacia la otra orilla y se señaló a sí mismo, sintiéndose bastante idiota.

El chico sonrió y subió a un árbol cercano, trepando por sus ramas, saltando a la de un árbol que se entrelazaba y cayendo limpiamente a la otra parte del río. Sasuke observó el grueso tronco, ni siquiera podría subir a la primera rama. A modo de comunicárselo al otro chico, se sentó.

Lo observó regresar sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Trató de coger a Sasuke, pero las bolsas eran demasiado pesadas, así que tironeó de ellas para quitárselas. Sasuke las apretó contra su cuerpo y, para que entendiese, señaló la serpiente que el chico había dejado en la otra orilla, comparándola con sus bolsas.

Él abrió la boca, comprendiendo, e igualmente le quitó las bolsas, pero transportándolas junto a la serpiente. Segundos después volvió y cargó a Sasuke, aunque aquella vez tuvo algo más de consideración. Le pasó un brazo bajo las rodillas y Sasuke tuvo que agarrarse a su cuello, recordándose a sí mismo a aquellas princesas en apuros y odiando toda esa situación.

El chico lo depositó con cuidado sobre sus pies, ayudándolo a estabilizarse, cuando llegaron al otro lado, junto a sus cosas. Sasuke sonrió ligeramente en agradecimiento, recogió su equipo y, ubicándose, emprendió el camino. Sin embargo, había dado dos pasos cuando decidió que tal vez podía intentar hablar con ese chico una vez estuviese tranquilamente en el campamento.

Cuando se giró para llamarlo ya no estaba.

* * *

¿Será Naruto o algún otro rubio misterioso? xDD

¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo! :'D ¿Quién adivina con qué se compara la escena de los penes? x')

Reviews anónimos aquí, el resto están contestados por PM:

**pachi sensei**, jajaja, me he imaginado a Sasuke totalmente embobado con Naruto y pasando de que le están matando xD.

**naru89**, gracias, si es que te estás refiriendo a mí con las historias. El fic que mencionas, _El zorro y el cazador_, no es mío ni lo ha sido nunca, lo siento :/. ¿Puede que te refieras al fanfic de TanInu?

**true-chan324**, jaja, sí, eso quería darle, realismo (¡y el pene de Naruto!). ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste este también :D

**lauvirgo**, gracias^^. Espero hacerlo distante de la película pero con la esencia de ésta. Yo soy española :3.

**Usaguichan**, me alegra que te guste^^. Sí, ahora escribo más NaruSasu jiji. Todo lo que escribo ahora es NS xD.

Estoy participando con este fic en el Festival Literario SasuNaru^^. Si queréis ayudarme un poquito, sólo tenéis que estar registrados en Facebook y darle like a estas dos publicaciones :D. ¡Gracias!

_(Borrad y sustituid antes los paréntesis)_

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)permalink(punto )php?story _fbid=237258549754649&id=278607432154183**

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)permalink(punto )php?story_fbid=239028702910967&id=278607432154183**

¡Muchas gracias a todos y todas por el apoyo que estáis dando al fic! *-* Ya sabéis, próximo capítulo el 23 de octubre :D


	4. Sin nombre

**A través de los árboles**

_Em Hatake_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Sin nombre**

Oscurecía cuando llegó al campamento, dolorido, magullado, con algo de fiebre, cansado y hambriento. La luz de las numerosas fogatas que hacían un círculo en torno a las tiendas lo iluminó como a un fantasma cuando, agotado, se dejó caer sobre un mullido almohadón puesto a modo de asiento.

—¡Sasuke-san! —exclamó Jūgo al verlo, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Una larga historia —gruñó por lo bajo. Todavía no había decidido si contarles lo de la existencia de aquel chico—. Quiero comida y antibióticos —exigió.

En seguida, Karin estuvo a su lado con una botella de agua y dos pastillas blancas que Sasuke tragó sin vacilar. Sabía que las heridas se habían infectado, pero confiaba en que los medicamentos y una buena limpieza lo ayudasen. Cenó en abundancia, compensando lo que no había podido comer durante el día. Una vez se limpió y Karin desinfectó sus heridas, las hubo vendado y le recomendó que no se moviese demasiado al día siguiente, Sasuke se tumbó en su tienda, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo extremadamente sensibilizada. Karin le había asegurado que no tenía ninguna costilla rota y la explicación del ataque de la serpiente no había servido para cubrir las dudas sobre su destrozada camiseta.

Si les contaba a ellos sobre el chico salvaje su padre se enteraría y no le gustaría. Había mandado a esos chicos —Sasuke lo sabía— a falsificar pruebas para poder decir que nada de lo que iba a hacer ponía en riesgo potencial a la flora y fauna de la selva. Pero si se trataba de una persona el tema era diferente. Sasuke no sabía si ese chico pertenecía a alguna tribu, pero estaba casi seguro de que no, pues había oído a su padre decir que no habitaba nadie en aquella zona. Por lo tanto, si era sólo una persona la que entorpecía la construcción la solución era muy fácil: moverlo. Y si no se dejaba...

Sasuke sabía que su padre no era una mala persona, pero sí sabía que para él habían cosas más importantes que la vida de un chico al que no conocía de nada. La estabilidad de su negocio era una de esas cosas.

No durmió bien aquella noche. La lucha interna entre sus glóbulos blancos y las bacterias invasoras lo mantuvieron con fiebre hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando, por fin, pudo conciliar un sueño tranquilo. Soñó con aquél chico, soñó que podía hablarle y se comprendían.

En la siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas Sasuke no dejó de pensar cómo reaccionaría si aquél chico apareciese de nuevo, cosa que no ocurrió. Sus heridas sanaron sin mayores problemas, dejándole cicatrices más claras, y sus golpes dejaron de doler. No volvió a ver al chico y, aunque tampoco lo esperaba, el hecho lo desilusionó un poco.

Encendieron el fuego a eso de las siete de la tarde, cuando escucharon a un puma rugir no demasiado lejos. En el centro, sobre una superficie de metal, colocaron una olla con agua y empezaron a añadir sobres de ramen instantáneo, la cena de aquella noche. El fuerte olor a comida se expandió, pero el fuego mantuvo a raya a los pocos animales que se atrevieron a dejarse ver.

Sasuke no participó, como de costumbre, en la animada charla que se dio en torno al fuego. Miró un punto indeterminado de la penumbra más allá del campamento, en dirección al río. En algún momento el fuego comenzó a iluminar un pelo rubizo que se fue aclarando conforme se acercaba. Sasuke vio emerger de las sombras, caminando sobre sus pies y sus manos, al chico que lo había ayudado —"salvado" quedaba demasiado dramático— dos días atrás, olisqueando el aire.

Los demás tardaron poco tiempo en darse cuenta de su presencia y Karin chilló, tapándose la boca al instante. El chico retrocedió como un animalillo asustado pero, una vez pasado el susto, continuó acercándose hacia el fuego, el cual contempló ensimismado, atraído por su luz y su calor. Acercó una mano, quedándose de cuclillas, y cuando notó que se calentaba sonrió levemente, acercando la otra sin detenerse.

—¡No! —intentó avisar Sasuke, pero el chico no sabía lo que aquello significaba e igualmente atravesó la llama con la mano, quemándose y retrocediendo atemorizado.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Karin.

—¿Lo conoces? —intuyó Jūgo.

Sasuke prefirió no contestar a ello todavía y, con seguridad, se acercó cautelosamente al chico, que se lamía la mano buscando desesperadamente calmar el ardor en ella. Levantó la vista, de un color azul nublado en la noche, para mirar a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido por el dolor.

—Oe —llamó, con mucho menos ímpetu del que había utilizado antes con él—, ven.

Sabiendo que no lo entendía, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase, pero el chico miró el fuego y sacudió vehementemente la cabeza a modo de rechazo. Entendiendo su miedo, Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar delante de una de las fogatas y, con lentitud, pasó una pierna por encima, a una distancia prudencial de las llamas, y luego la otra. El chico parpadeó, asimilando lo que el otro acababa de hacer, y se acercó a paso tembloroso. Contrario a lo que había hecho Sasuke, saltó rápidamente la fogata, sonriendo al ver que no se quemaba.

—Sasuke —exigió Jūgo, mirando al chico.

—Creo que somos los primeros humanos que ve —dijo, mirando cómo el chico se acercaba a Suigetsu y empezaba a olerlo—. Me lo encontré el día de la serpiente.

—¿Te atacó?

—Al contrario —contestó—. Me la quitó de encima.

El chico había pasado a Karin, quien retrocedía en su asiento tapándose la nariz y evitando mirar la desnudez del desconocido. Suigetsu, en contraste, no paraba de reírse con respecto a eso.

—Eh —el chico lo miró—, ven —dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Obedeció confuso, quedando frente a Sasuke. No sabía cómo preguntarle su nombre, si es que siquiera tenía. El chico lo observó más de cerca, sin dejar de olerlo, especialmente en el cuello. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer y si aquello daría resultado, Sasuke se señaló a sí mismo antes de empezar a hablar.

—Sasuke —dijo con la mano en el pecho, pronunciando con exactitud.

El chico frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, mirando intermitentemente su mano y su cara. Su expresión se iluminó y se señaló a sí mismo. Sasuke esperó ansioso un nombre.

—¡Sasuke! —repitió con un extraño acento.

—¡No, no! —corrigió al instante—. Sasuke —repitió, volviendo a señalarse.

—Sasuke —dijo de nuevo el chico, con la mano en el pecho. Luego señaló a Suigetsu—. Sasuke.

Sasuke observó lo que señalaba y, tras preguntarse varias veces por qué repetía su nombre señalando a cualquiera, trató de meterse en su mente. El chico había conseguido establecer similitudes entre ellos por los rasgos físicos, así que posiblemente estaba tomando su nombre como el nombre de una especie. Sasuke sonrió levemente. Aquello era genial para sus estudios.

—Humano —dijo entonces, señalándose—. Humano —repitió, cada vez que señalaba a uno de los allí presentes y, finalmente, al chico rubio, quien frunció el ceño.

—Hu...mano —dijo con dificultad—. Humano, humano. ¡Sasuke! —dijo señalándolo.

Sasuke sonrió y el chico pareció entender que había acertado, aún a pesar de no comprender por qué tenía dos nombres, uno que compartía con el resto del mundo y otro propio. Abrió al boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró después.

Sasuke se dio cuenta y lo miró interrogante, ante lo que el chico le cogió las manos y las posó en el pecho de Sasuke.

—Sasuke —dijo, y luego llevó las pálidas manos a su propio pecho, mirándolo con tristeza.

Sasuke supo entonces que no tenía nombre, pues tampoco antes lo había necesitado. Sin embargo, ¿quién era él para decidir el nombre de alguien? Tampoco sabía cual ponerle. ¿Cómo se decide el nombre de un hijo, simplemente porque te gusta? Y, de cualquier manera, ese chico no era hijo suyo.

La retahíla de pensamientos fue interrumpida por el resonar del estómago del chico, quien hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos en el abdomen. Sasuke se apresuró a poner más ramen en su cuenco y llevárselo. Ni siquiera le puso palillos, pues no sabría utilizarlos.

El chico olfateó el aire que emanaba de la comida y le dio un pequeño sorbo, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaba agradablemente caliente. Inmediatamente comenzó a beber y masticar todo su contenido, sin pararse casi a saborearlo, engullendo el alimento. Le debía haber gustado mucho.

Cuando terminó extendió el cuenco de nuevo hacia Sasuke con el rostro brillante y el moreno se encargó de llenarlo tres veces más, hasta que el chico se sentó en el suelo y dejó el cuenco a un lado, con sólo restos de caldo y un solitario trozo de pescado. Sasuke lo cogió y lo miró, y luego miró al chico.

—Naruto —dijo, dejando el cuenco a un lado.

El chico lo miró entrañado mientras Sasuke se acercaba y se sentaba frente a él. Le cogió una de las morenas manos y la posó sobre su pecho.

—Sasuke. —Llevó la mano al pecho moreno—. Naruto.

—¿Na...ruto? —Sasuke asintió—. Naruto —repitió señalándose, para acto seguido componer una sonrisa.

Los otros tres miraban la escena entre perplejos, curiosos y extrañados por el comportamiento que Sasuke, quien hasta entonces se había mostrado completamente frío y distante, estaba teniendo para con aquél chico de nombre recién puesto y completamente salvaje.

—Deberíamos dormir ya —apuntó Jugo—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Naruto lo miró y luego a Sasuke, quien le devolvió la mirada para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Dormirá donde duerma siempre.

Jūgo asintió y, tironeando de Karin y Suigetsu para que entrasen en sus tiendas, desapareció tras la tela. Naruto los observó con curiosidad, pero no se atrevió a seguirlos. Prefirió quedarse junto a Sasuke, esperando a ver qué hacía.

Tras recoger lo poco que había sobrado de cena y guardar medianamente bien los platos, Sasuke se dirigió a su tienda con Naruto a la espalda, siguiéndolo a cada paso que daba. Al abrir la tienda esperó un momento a que Naruto decidiese si entraba o no, cosa que no sucedió. Pareció encontrarlo demasiado ajeno y prefirió retroceder.

Sasuke no quería dejar de ver a ese chico, pero tenía que cerrar la tienda si quería dormir seguro. Le hizo un gesto de despedida a Naruto con la mano y luego deslizó la cremallera lentamente. Escuchó sus pasos durante unos segundos, y luego nada. Durmió intranquilo pensando si lo volvería a ver.

La mañana siguiente amaneció más soleada que de costumbre. El sol pegaba con fuerza desde primera hora, restándole humedad al suelo y dando calor a un recogido que Sasuke, que abrió los ojos con pereza. Enseguida acudieron a su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior y, queriendo ver si Naruto seguía por allí, se lavó rápidamente la cara con las manos y salió al exterior.

No esperó encontrarse al rubio tan rápido. Daba la impresión de que había estado husmeando cerca de la entrada, tal vez buscando cómo abrir, pero había saltado hacia atrás cuando Sasuke lo había hecho desde el interior. Lo primero que hizo fue sonreír, ante lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se alzasen ligeramente.

—Buenos días —saludó.

Naruto lo miró extrañado, intentando pronunciar sin conseguirlo. Una palabra tan larga se le hacía más difícil que un nombre o "humano"*. Sasuke decidió organizar sus propias ideas antes de decidir si iba y cómo iba a enseñarle a hablar a ese chico. Lo primero que debía saber era si quería quedarse o si iba a volver a la selva como si nunca se hubiesen visto. Fue a llamarlo, pero Naruto lo sorprendió rebuscando entre los cacharros del día anterior y sacando un cuenco, que le tendió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Quieres más ramen —entendió Sasuke.

Le preparó un poco para él, con lo que no quedó satisfecho, pero se negó a hacerle más. Naruto pataleó y gruñó, y le pegó cabezazos a Sasuke, pero ninguna de esas cosas consiguió darle un nuevo plato.

—Naruto —llamó, y tuvo que repetirlo hasta que el chico se giró hacia él—. ¿Tú...?

Sasuke lo señaló y luego bajó la dirección de sus dedos al suelo, y a las tiendas, y al campamento en general. Naruto frunció el ceño, lo negó con un sonido brusco y se señaló a sí mismo para luego dirigir las manos hacia Sasuke.

—Naruto, Sasuke —dijo con voz triste, como si Sasuke lo hubiese ofendido por preguntarle si iba a quedarse en el campamento.

—¿Conmigo? —musitó Sasuke, algo aturdido por la expresión del otro.

—Naruto con Sasuke* —dijo él, temeroso. Tal vez no lo había dicho bien.

Pero Sasuke sonrió y él se sintió muy contento. Desde que recordaba algo había sabido que no había ningún animal de su especie en la selva, creyendo que era el último. Al encontrar a Sasuke había visto inmediatamente similitudes entre sus extremidades que lo habían llevado a, acertadamente, pensar que eran iguales. ¡Y había más como ellos! Aun a pesar de eso, Naruto no sentía con los humanos que había visto lo que sentía con Sasuke. Le gustaba estar con él, Sasuke parecía que se interesaba por lo que hacía.

Los demás comenzaron a levantarse y Naruto escuchó que decían lo mismo con lo que Sasuke lo había recibido. Se giró hacia él, parecía pensar en algo, y luego volvió dentro de la tienda. Salió de nuevo con una bolsa en la mano y se acercó a él.

—¿Naruto con Sasuke? —Naruto hizo un ruido afirmativo muy efusivo—. Naruto limpio.

Sin saber lo que significaba aquello, Naruto rechazó el primer intento de Sasuke de conducirlo hasta el río. El moreno tardó varios minutos en convencerlo a base de tirones y, tras comprobar que no había nada peligroso en las aguas cercanas, abrió la bolsa, de la que extrajo dos botes y una esponja. Señaló el suelo, indicándole a Naruto que se sentase, y, tras suspirar, empezó a enjabonarlo.

Al principio, Naruto se apartó se la extraña espuma que salía, según él, de su cuerpo, pero poco después quedó fascinado con la diferencia que se empezó a apreciar entre su piel limpia y la parte sucia. Evitando demasiado contacto innecesario —o más del que ya había habido—, dejó que él mismo siguiese lavándose. Mientras, Sasuke cogió el champú y limpió aquél enredado pelo, que resultó ser más rubio incluso, llegando a límites insospechados. Como había imaginado, tenía piojos, pero no creyó buena idea acercar un objeto afilado al chico por el momento.

Igualmente, Sasuke tuvo que indicarle dónde debía lavarse con especial atención. Dejaría aquella esponja para Naruto, eso lo tenía claro, y lo tuvo más cuando terminó oscurecida y llena de tierra y pelos. El estómago le dio un vuelco desagradable. Por el contrario, Naruto parecía muy feliz, y no dejaba de intentar lavar también a Sasuke para ver si él también cambiaba de color. El moreno acabó con el pelo mojado, la ropa salpicada y lleno de espuma.

Durante el transcurso de todo aquél día, Naruto no se separó de Sasuke. Cuando llegó la hora de comer y vio que no había ramen frunció el ceño molesto y, sin siquiera probar el arroz al curry, desapareció corriendo entre los árboles.

—Fue bonito mientras duró —se burló Suigetsu.

Pero Naruto volvió a aparecer, cerca de media hora después, cuando ellos ya habían acabado, con la gran serpiente a cuestas y obviamente cansado. Se dejó caer al lado de Sasuke y tendió la serpiente ante ellos frente a la atónita mirada de los demás.

—¿Es la que te atacó? —preguntó Jūgo.

Sasuke asintió distraído, observando atentamente el procedimiento de Naruto, quien había cogido una piedra afilada cercana y había empezado a rasgar y retirar la piel de la serpiente. Cuando hubo dejado al descubierto una zona limpia y con buen aspecto, utilizó la piedra ayudándose de las manos para sacar un trozo de carne y, sin siquiera limpiar la tierra que se había adherido a ella, se la llevó a la boca.

Karin tuvo que levantarse para vomitar dos metros más allá, chillando asqueada que lo apartasen de su vista. Naruto miró sin comprender su reacción y luego a Sasuke, buscando una explicación al comportamiento de la chica, pero éste miraba la serpiente y a Naruto, intrigado por la forma en la que el cuerpo de Naruto se había acostumbrado a la carne cruda y, sin embargo, también era capaz de aceptar el ramen instantáneo.

—Sasuke —llamó Naruto, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Le ofrecía el trozo sobrante de carne del que él había comido con una sonrisa. Sasuke tragó en seco; notaba los ojos de Suigetsu y Jūgo aguardando una reacción, y finalmente tomó el trozo entre sus manos, contentando al chico. Se atrevió a ponerlo en uno de los largos palos metálicos que tenían y lo acercó al fuego, sorprendiendo a Naruto. Cuando creyó que estaba bien hecha —no acostumbraba a comer serpiente—, la retiró y, tras esperar unos segundos, le dio un mordisco.

No estaba mala.

Naruto aplaudió, todavía algo confuso por el proceso, y abrió la boca con los ojos fijos en los de Sasuke, quien le acercó la carne para que pudiese darle otro bocado. Naruto se relamió y siguió comiendo, aprendiendo poco a poco a calentarla al fuego con la ayuda de un paciente Sasuke y la curiosa mirada de los otros tres sobre ellos.

* * *

.

* * *

_*En japonés, "buenos días" se dice "ohayogozaimasu", mientras que "humano" es "ningen"._

_*Al contrario que en español, en japonés la conjunción "con" se separa de lo que sería el "migo" (de "conmigo"). Es por eso que Naruto sabe aislar la conjunción para poder decir "Naruto con Sasuke"._

Bueno, bueno, de nuevo la actualización se adelanta por motivos esta vez de huelga de estudiantes y mi posterior desaparición durante lo que dure dicha huelga xD. ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¡Por fin hay interacción! *-* Y, a partir de ahora, será todo así, en diferentes situaciones^^.

**Reviews anónimos** aquí, el resto por PM:

**usaguichan**, ¡fuiste la única que te diste cuenta! Jajaj, gracias por decírmelo, pude corregirlo porque, como ves en este capítulo, el nombre de Naruto se lo da Sasuke xD.

**Guest**, gracias :D. Me alegra que te guste.

**lauvirgo**, jaja, Sasuke es el niño pijo en la selva. Muy adorable pero poco adaptado. Todavía no sé si habrá tribus, pero me temo que no. Sé que hay muchas, pero precisamente pretendí que fuese una zona aislada para que no intercediese en la historia :/. Lo de la semana tal vez se modifique más adelante, dado que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir u.u. ¡A mí me encanta Barcelona!

**Próximo capítulo: 30 de octubre :D**


	5. Sasuke-sensei

**A través de los árboles**

_Em Hatake_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Sasuke-sensei**

—Serpiente —repitió Suigetsu con una mueca de desagrado—. ¡Una puta anaconda! —exclamó—. ¡Puto asco, joder!

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su tienda, con un Naruto mirando con curiosidad a Suigetsu y repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra "joder". No se atrevió a entrar en la tienda, aunque asomó la cabeza al interior, y se quedó durmiendo fuera una noche más.

—Sasuke-san —llamó Jūgo desde la entrada, una hora más tarde. Sasuke todavía no se había dormido, permanecía sentado a la luz de una linterna, apuntando cosas que sólo él entendía en distintas libretas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Es sobre ese chico. —Sasuke levantó inmediatamente la vista—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? ¿Quieres enseñarle a hablar?

—Sólo es estudio —contestó—. Únicamente quiero hacerle algunas preguntas, y para ello necesito que hable.

Jūgo no quedó demasiado convencido con la parca explicación de Sasuke, pues había visto a la perfección lo cauteloso que se mostraba con el chico. No sólo le iba a enseñar a hablar, sino que le había dado un nombre y lo había ayudado a bañarse, además de ofrecerle su propia comida y aceptar comer carne salvaje.

A Jūgo le daba igual la suerte de ese chico mientras no interfiriese en su trabajo. Estaba allí, al igual que Karin y Suigetsu, en calidad de investigador porque le habían pagado demasiado bien como para resistirse. Lo único que tenía que hacer era fingir que examinaba la zona y falsificar unos papeles. Con ello, Fugaku Uchiha podría construir su estación petrolífera fingiendo que no dañaba a nadie. En principio, ese chico no era un problema.

A no ser que el hijo del jefe le cogiese cariño. Jūgo trató de convencerse a sí mismo que aquello no era posible, puesto que Sasuke no era de por sí una persona de grandes contactos sociales, pero la espina de la duda no lo dejó realmente tranquilo.

Sasuke despertó aquella mañana con una molesta hoja de papel haciéndole cosquilla en la espalda. Trató de volver a dormirse, pero el sol estaba ya lo suficientemente alto como para iluminar decentemente la tienda, por lo que sus ojos no paraban de abrirse buscando la luz.

Eran las diez casi en punto cuando abrió la cremallera y salió al fresco aire exterior. Naruto no estaba esperándolo como la mañana anterior, por lo que Sasuke, después de darle un morisco a un pan de mantequilla y beber apresuradamente un poco del café que quedaba en el termo, se dispuso a buscarlo por los alrededores.

No tuvo que andar demasiado. Al girar a la izquierda delante de su tienda lo vio, acurrucado sobre un montón de hojas y tapado con otras tantas, pegado a la tela. Temblaba ligeramente, y Sasuke se preguntó si pasaba así todas las noches o dormía normalmente en un lugar más cálido.

Recogiendo una manta de las suyas volvió a salir y se la echó por encima, pero Naruto despertó al instante, acostumbrado como estaba a mantenerse alerta en un lugar tan peligroso, y se quitó la manta de la espalda empujándola. Sasuke la recogió antes de que cayese a tierra.

—Tranquilo —susurró, y, aunque Naruto no lo entendía, su tono de voz logró el cometido que pretendía—, no te hará daño.

Despacio y con cuidado volvió a posar la gruesa tela sobre el cuerpo desnudo, que se encogió un poco ante el contacto. Naruto palpó el algodón, primero temeroso, luego curioso, y finalmente fascinado por su suavidad y su calor. No tardó en comenzar a frotar su cara contra ella y tumbarse encima, revolcándose como un perrito en su cama nueva.

—¡Eh, no hagas eso! —Pero, a pesar de los gritos, Naruto siguió—. ¡Para, _dobe_*!

El chico lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Naruto —corrigió.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, divertido.

—_Do-be_ —repitió con burla.

Aunque Naruto no sabía lo que aquello significaba, no le gustó que Sasuke no lo llamase por su nombre.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó rabioso.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y lo dejó sentado en la manta mientras se alejaba a preparar el desayuno. Naruto lo siguió, arrastrando con él la tela, y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

—Buenos... —Arrugó el entrecejo, tratando de recordar cómo se decía—. Buenos d...

—Buenos días —dijo Sasuke.

—Buenos... días —repitió despacio, y luego miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa—. Buenos días, Sasuke.

El aludido sonrió y le tendió la comida, la cual Naruto olfateó antes de llevarse a la boca. Sasuke se preguntaba qué haría en caso de que resultase ser alérgico a algo, pues no sabía si los antialérgicos generales que llevaban servirían.

Al terminar de desayunar, más o menos cuando el resto se levantaban, Naruto señaló hacia el río, tirando de la camiseta de Sasuke. Seguía sin comprender por qué llevaban tela encima del cuerpo, pero tras haber conocido aquello tan calentito se hacía una idea aproximada.

—¿Baño? —preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto imaginó que se refería a aquello que habían hecho el otro día y asintió.

Sasuke comenzó, poco a poco, a señalar objetos y nombrarlos, y Naruto los repetía. Aprendió pronto la diferencia entre lo que estaba "bien" y "mal", y el "sí" y "no", con gesticulación incluída, lo básico que Sasuke necesitaba para enseñarle un lenguaje más completo. Le costó más hacerle comprender las diferencias entre agua y río, tierra y barro, o simplemente animal y serpiente.

Los verbos fue algo más complejo. Constantemente decía la persona o el tiempo equivocados, y a Sasuke le costó mucho hacerle entender que dos palabras que se pronunciaban de forma distinta significaban más o menos lo mismo.

Pasaron exactamente tres días hasta que Naruto pudo decir una frase incoherente pero comprensible. Cuando Sasuke se levantó lo encontró sentado frente al apagado fuego, del que sólo quedaban ascuas, murmurando algo muy bajito.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó muy contento, poniéndose en pie—. ¡Quiero Sasuke bañarme!

Sasuke entendió, más por la costumbre que había adoptado Naruto de bañarse todos los días, que quería que le bañase. Sasuke había intentado explicarle que no volvería a cambiar de color, lo que al parecer esperaba Naruto cuando se miraba fijamente la piel por la que Sasuke pasaba la esponja.

—Voy a enseñarte a hacerlo solo —le contestó.

Naruto giró la cabeza, comprendiendo a medias. Sasuke suspiró, todavía no se acostumbraba a ello.

—Yo te enseño —Naruto asintió, dándole a entender que hasta ahí lo entendía— a bañarte solo.

—¿Solo? —repitió confuso.

—Sin nadie —aclaró—. Tú a ti.

Naruto se miró las manos un momento.

—¿Yo bañarme a mí? —Sasuke asintió—. ¿Sin Sasuke?

La propuesta no le hizo a Naruto toda la gracia que Sasuke había esperado que le hiciese. El rubio frunció el ceño, pero finalmente aceptó. Más silenciosos de lo habitual, Sasuke le dijo a Naruto cómo debía limpiarse y dónde debía hacer especial incapié. Estaba por marcharse y dejando solo cuando el chico habló.

—¿Sasuke no quiere bañarme? —preguntó con tono lúgubre.

Sasuke se mordió los labios antes de volver sobre sus pasos e intentar explicarle que, en su mundo, lo normal era bañarse por separado.

—No es eso —dijo despacio, para que Naruto asimilara las palabras, las procesase y las comprendiese—, pero normalmente la gente se baña sola.

Naruto pareció sorprendido ante aquello y su boca hizo una gran "o". Luego miró hacia el agua, siguiendo el río, más allá de lo que alcanzaba la vista, como si estuviese mirando más allá, algo que Sasuke no podía adivinar.

—No es normal —dijo—. Animales lo hacen.

—Nosotros no somos animales —respondió, comprendiendo.

—Sí somos —musitó.

Sasuke volvió a su tienda después de desayunar algo sin demasiadas ganas y sacó sus hojas de notas, el ordenador portátil y la cámara de fotos, conectándola a éste. Todavía no había pasado las fotos de Naruto al ordenador, y por lo tanto no había podido observarlas con detenimiento. Debía hacer más fotos, para ver el cambio en Naruto.

La tela a su alrededor se sacudió bruscamente, sorprendiéndolo y provocando que rayase una hoja donde no tocaba. Volvió a pasar, y Sasuke se giró buscando la fuente del movimiento. En la puerta, la sombra de Naruto parecía pelear contra la cremallera que le daba acceso a la tienda, ésa que tantas veces había visto utilizar al moreno pero que era incapaz de averiguar cómo funcionaba.

Riendo por lo bajo, Sasuke dejó sus cosas y se acercó a abrir, encontrándose a Naruto muy frustrado que miraba la tienda con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—¡Enseña! —exigió cuando Sasuke salió.

Sasuke suspiró y volvió a cerrar la cremallera, cogiendo de nuevo el metal después.

—Coges así —dijo con calma. Naruto miraba de cerca su mano como si estuviese aprendiendo una lección importantísima— y tiras. —Deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo, desenganchando el final—. Para cerrar, metes esto aquí —lo volvió a colocar— y tiras otra vez.

Naruto probó a hacerlo varias veces, ajeno completamente a que Sasuke iba haciéndole fotos alrededor. Cuando finalmente logró cerrar la tienda una vez vitoreó y saltó, reparando entonces en lo que Sasuke llevaba en las manos.

—¡Yo! —exclamó señalándola, pues recordaba su imagen en alguna parte de ese artefacto.

—Cámara —dijo Sasuke—. Esto es una cámara.

—¿Yo en cámara?

Sasuke tardó más o menos dos horas en hacer que Naruto comprendiese lo que hacía una cámara, y para cuando lo entendió se le veía fascinado y obstinado en probarla. Con cuidado, Sasuke dejó que la manejase de forma básica, manteniéndose siempre a su lado por si se le caía.

Naruto le devolvió en seguida la cámara, en cuanto concluyó que era mejor verlo de verdad.

—Sirve también para recordar.

—¿Recordar?

—Las fotos no se van —explicó sencillamente—. Se quedan para siempre.

Naruto miró la cámara, al principio con curiosidad renovada y luego con algo parecido a la tristeza. Cogió la cámara y la elevó hasta ponerla frente a los ojos de Sasuke, rozándole en el proceso las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos. Inmediatamente olvidó la cámara, déjándola caer y provocando que Sasuke bajase el cuello por el peso que el cordón alrededor de éste soportó de golpe. Su cara quedó acunada por la mano grande de Naruto, quien comenzó a hacer irregulares caricias en ella.

—No pelo —dijo confundido. Llevó su otra mano a su propia cara, rozando el rasposo pelo rubio—. Sasuke no pelo. Es...

Sasuke palpó su propia piel y al instante supo la palabra que buscaba el chico.

—Suave —dijo.

Naruto, ensimismado, cogió el rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos y acercó el suyo mientras sus dedos lo acariciaban, primero delineando sus ojos, llegando a las sienes y descendiendo por el mentón hasta su cuello, en el que se entretuvo un rato más, pues la piel era aún más tersa. Naruto sintió que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, como cuando luchaba contra un animal especialmente feroz, pero acompañado de una sensación en el estómago que era extraña y agradable a la vez.

—Suave —repitió en voz baja.

Sasuke se mantenía estático en su sitio, observando el comportamiento de Naruto. No se podía negar a sí mismo que aquellas manos tocándolo con una delicadeza que Naruto no había demostrado hasta ese momento lo tenían aturdido y habían hecho bullir la sangre bajo sus pómulos. Las cosquillas que el roce le provocaba le ponían la piel de gallina de una forma muy placentera que no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—Ven —le dijo suavemente al rubio, cogiéndolo de la muñeca y tirando de él hasta su tienda. Cogió una de las cuchillas que se había llevado (pues no aconsejaban tener demasiado pelo en la selva por los bichos que allí se pudieran alojar. Además, él siempre iba depilado. Y no, a la selva no podía llevarse la cera).

Sentó a Naruto cerca del río, cogió la espuma robada a Jūgo y, cuando lo convenció de que no era peligroso, se lo aplicó en la cara. Naruto rió, diciendo que estaba fría.

Con mucho cuidado para no cortarlo y asustarlo, Sasuke fue poco a poco afeitando el rostro inmóvil de Naruto, que reseguía el camino de la cuchilla sobre su piel una y otra vez. Pensó que tal vez debería apañarle también el pelo de otra zona, pero tal vez el chico no se dejase. Además, no sería normal, ni agradable.

Sobre todo aquello último.

Cuando Naruto se lavó los restos de espuma en el río y se miró a la cara, abrió la boca sorprendido, comprobando el cambio desde varios ángulos, y luego se palpó la cara, borrando de inmediato su sonrisa.

—No suave —dijo, pero se levantó y volvió a sonreír—. ¡Pero más suave que antes!

Sasuke le devolvió una sonrisa menos expresiva. En otro momento le hablaría sobre aquella otra zona también afeitable.

Durante el resto de la tarde Naruto se empeñó en que Sasuke siguiese enseñándole cosas, a pesar de que el moreno había decidido dejar el aprendizaje en lo justo para poder comunicarse. Naruto parecía verdaderamente interesado en poder hablar como él, pero cuando Sasuke le enseñó que lo que decían también se podía escribir, lo rechazó de inmediato.

—Muy difícil —dijo.

Así que se limitaron a seguir añadiendo vocabulario más o menos básico al diccionario propio de Naruto, y Sasuke quiso centrarse en el mejor uso de los verbos más importantes. Naruto seguía teniendo un extraño acento gutural, producto de no haber estado haciendo más que gruñidos durante muchos años.

Al día siguiente, cuando Sasuke se levantó, Naruto se había bañado solo y lo esperaba frente al fuego para que le hiciese de comer. Rebuscó entre las bolsas de comida un par de sobres de ramen y se los enseñó a Naruto.

—Ramen —dijo sonriendo.

Naruto había aprendido rápidamente lo que significaba aquella palabra y se relamió los labios, hambriento. Sasuke pensó en enseñarle a cocinar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sería inútil cuando él se marchara y Naruto volviese a la selva.

Sirvió sus platos y los de los demás, que no tardarán en levantarse. Ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio allí; incluso Karin había dejado de mirar con malos ojos la total desnudez de Naruto.

Naruto volvió a exigirle clases, por lo que no pudo seguir trabajando en su tesis, que iba tomando cada vez mayor forma. En realidad, los momentos en los que Naruto aprendía o descubría algo eran los que más información le aportaban, pues le mostraban en qué se interesaba o fijaba, de los aspectos de una civilización avanzada, alguien que había vivido siempre aislado de ella.

Pensando en algo que sí le sería útil, Sasuke enseñó a Naruto a hacer fuego con madera o piedras, o al menos eso pretendió. Pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que salía en las películas no era suficiente ni siquiera para que él mismo supiese, y al instante los dos se encontraban sentados de frente, sobre una cubierta de ramitas secas que les servirían de combustible, frotando dos piedras entre sí esperando a que saliese una mínima chispa. Para sorpresa de ambos, el primero que lo consiguió fue Naruto.

La chispa entre sus piedras provocó una breve llama que se extinguió rápidamente, pero que había sido completamente real. El rubio observó con los ojos como platos el breve fuego y luego saltó, lanzando un grito de júbilo.

—¡Soy mejor que Sasuke! —exclamó, sonriéndole a éste.

Sasuke fingió molestarse, pero en el fondo sabía que se alegraba por él.

Tras cenar y oír sin escuchar la conversación de sobremesa, Sasuke se levantó dispuesto a irse a dormir. Como cada día, Naruto lo siguió hasta la puerta y se acomodó al lado de la tienda, pegado a la tela y cubierto con la manta que Sasuke le había regalado. Antes de dormir, el moreno revisó los últimos apuntes tomados y añadió algunas líneas.

Estaba acurrucándose, cayendo casi en brazos de Morfeo, cuando la cremallera se abrió y la apenas perceptible luz de la luna iluminó mínimamente dentro de la tienda, siendo opacada al instante por la figura de Naruto. Sasuke encendió la linterna y lo apuntó, guiándolo dentro. El chico había tenido incluso la decencia de limpiarse la tierra antes de entrar.

—¿Despierto? —preguntó. Sasuke asintió—. Fuera hay frío.

—Hace frío —corrigió Sasuke.

—Hace frío —repitió, abrazándose a sí mismo y arrastrando el sucio edredón.

—No entres eso aquí —dijo Sasuke en cuanto lo vio, levantándose de su colchón y dejando la manta, que seguramente tendría algún bicho merodeando, en al puerta de la tienda.

—Pero hace frío —gruñó Naruto, acercándose a Sasuke y pegándose a él, buscando su calor.

Sasuke suspiró y fue a buscar algo de ropa suya, pero Naruto la rechazó. No le gustaba esa costumbre de taparse. Vio, entonces, que en la cama de Sasuke había una manta idéntica a la que no le había dejado entrar y se acercó, envolviéndose en ella.

—No puedes dormir aquí —dijo Sasuke—, es mi cama.

—Dormir los dos, ¿podemos? —preguntó con inocencia.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, Sasuke se hubiese negado en redondo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin pensárselo demasiado.

Se tumbó al lado de Naruto, quitándole manta para taparse él. Las noches eran, aunque no muy frías, demasiado húmedas, y la sensación se calaba en los huesos de forma permanente. Miró fijamente los ojos azules, que contemplaban con indiscreción su cuerpo semidesnudo, y luego vio a Naruto llevarse una mano al pecho y otra a la cara, donde ya empezaba a pinchar la incipiente barba. Esa misma mano fue a posarse después en el pecho de Sasuke, cuyo movimiento respiratorio se aceleró irremediablemente.

—Naruto suave también —dijo sonriendo—. Naruto y Sasuke son suaves aquí.

Y, acto seguido, dejo caer la mano justo sobre su corazón.

* * *

.

* * *

*Cómo es que Naruto sabe que "_dobe_" es un apelativo se verá en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Paciencia!

**Reviews anónimos** aquí. El resto, como siempre, por PM.

**blue apple**, gracias^^. Me alegra que te guste. Sí, Naruto se sentirá curioso por las mujeres cuando sus atributos sean "notables" xD. Si te fijas, en el manga Karin no es demasiado voluptuosa. Pero tranquila, eso llegará :3

**Guest**, (tengo la sensación de que te conozco, pero no sé quién eres xD) jaja, bueno, todo fic requiere algo de investigación y este necesitaba un poquito de lingüística japonesa x). ¿Naruto recatado? Imposible xD.

**Guest**, jajaja, no, Naruto no tiene una mamá gorila xD.

**yingyang0401**, ajjaja sí, esa era la intención que las manos no fuesen manos xD. Bueno, si está mugriento tal vez no te desangres tanto... aquello debía ser asqueroso, en serio xD. Pobre Sasuke ;-; ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

**Usaguichan**, me alegro que te gustase^^. ¡Aquí siguen interactuando, más y más!

**ayase uchiha**, gracias :D. Aunque Sasuke muy salvaje no es xD.

¿Próximo capítulo? Ya sabéis, el día **6 de noviembre** :3


	6. Mutuo interés

**A través de los árboles**

_Em Hatake_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Mutuo interés**

Sasuke estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y caer en un agradable sueño. El calor de Naruto hacía más llevadera la humedad del suelo y, aunque sus ronquidos al principio le molestaron, terminaron creando una sinfonía con los sonidos de fondo que pudo ignorar. Sus párpados iban a cerrarse definitivamente cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él, y se removió el pelo con una mano, largo y despeinado.

Sasuke recordó con claridad el primer baño, cuando le había enjabonado y enjuagado la cabeza, y la cantidad de piojos que poblaban su cuero cabelludo. Obsesionado, pensó que incluso en la oscuridad podía verlos corretear entre el pelo rubio.

De manera automática propinó una fuerte patada en la espalda de Naruto, sacándolo del colchón, y empezó a sacudir la almohada con vehemencia, para luego proceder con su pelo. Esperó que el otro se levantase y empezase a gritarle, despertando a sus compañeros y a media selva, pero el ruido no llegó. Naruto, a pesar del fuerte golpe, no se había despertado, y continuaba plácidamente dormido en el suelo de la tienda. Sasuke se preguntó cómo era aquello posible si normalmente a la mínima ya saltaba, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Tras comprobar que no hubiese pequeños bichitos negros por su almohada a la luz de la linterna, Sasuke se atrevió a volver a apoyarse. De nada sirvió todo lo que hizo.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto estaba apoyado contra su espalda, buscando su calor, con la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y respirando acompasadamente. Sasuke trató de liberarse sin moverse demasiado, pero inevitablemente la parte alta de su muslo rozó la matutina erección al descubierto del rubio. Sasuke se tensó, evitando todo contacto, y se escabulló sin cuidado del agarre, saliendo al que le pareció un liberador exterior. Dentro de la tienda hacía demasiado calor.

Suspiró. Naruto se había pegado a él durante la noche, de lo cual ni se había enterado, así que igualmente tendría...

Un escalofrío le recorrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pensando en todo lo que tendría ahora ahí metido. ¿Habrían pensado los otros en la posibilidad de coger piojos? Esperaba que sí, y esperaba que tuviesen un remedio eficaz. Remedio que pensaba aplicar tanto en Naruto como en él mismo.

—Buenos días —saludó Jūgo cuando se despertó, frotándose los ojos en medio de un bostezo.

—Jūgo, ¿tienes algo para...?

Era demasiado vergonzoso continuar. Se aclaró la garganta, carraspeó y, tras un par de miradas confusas por parte de su compañero, señaló su cabeza. Al principio Jūgo no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero luego Sasuke se rascó la cabeza. El otro sonrió, divertido por lo orgulloso que podía ser el moreno.

—Realmente no has venido nada preparado, ¿eh? —dijo burlesco. Sasuke apartó la mirada, molesto—. Espera un momento.

Entró en su tienda y, tras un minuto, salió con un frasco transparente y un peine con las púas muy juntas y se lo tendió a Sasuke.

—Gracias —musitó, apenas audible.

Decidió limpiarse primero él y luego, cuando despertara, intentar asear la cabeza rubia. Por suerte no tenía demasiados todavía y la mayoría, si no todos, murieron en ese momento. Fue después a despertar a Naruto, quien se había acomodado a sus anchas en el colchón, roncando plácidamente.

—Naruto, levanta —dijo, pegándole un puntapié en la espalda.

Pero el otro sólo se revolvió y siguió durmiendo. A Sasuke le picaba la cabeza, notaba el cuero cabelludo sensible e irritado y, además, se acababa de levantar y había tenido que ponerse a hacer aquello. Y todo por culpa de Naruto.

—¡_Dobe_, despierta! —gritó molesto, dándole una patada más fuerte pero en un lugar menos doloroso.

—¡Wah! —exclamó Naruto, haciendo un sonido animalizado ante la sorpresa y quedándose sobre sus cuatro extremidades.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke frunció el ceño, confuso ante el despertar, pero sonrió, contento de verlo. Fue a acercarse, pero Sasuke extendió los brazos, manteniendo las distancias. Agitó el bote, al cual aún le quedaba la mitad del contenido en su interior, frente a la cara de Naruto, quien lo miro con curiosidad.

—Naruto —llamó, un poco más calmado—. ¿Sabes que tienes bichos en el pelo?

Al terminar de procesar la frase, lo que le llevó unos segundos más de la cuenta, Naruto dirigió las manos a su cabeza y se revolvió los cabellos.

—No —negó con inocencia.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, divertido.

—Son muy pequeños —explicó—, y no los ves. Pero son malos.

Con Naruto se sentía como explicándole a un niño pequeño, sobre todo por el detalle de que no podía hablar de forma normal, ya que si Naruto se perdía con los verbos y las palabras y no conseguía hilar, ni siquiera tras minutos pensando, se desesperaba, se enfadaba consigo mismo y luego con Sasuke.

—¡Quitarlos, quitarlos! —empezó entonces a gritar Naruto, sacudiendo y frotándose la cabeza.

—Ven —dijo Sasuke, saliendo de la tienda. El rubio lo siguió—. Siéntate.

Naruto tomó asiento frente al recién encendido fuego y Sasuke se situó tras él, primero de rodillas y, al ver que era demasiado incómodo, tuvo que aceptar sentarse a su espalda, con las piernas a ambos lados. Naruto intentaba mirar lo que hacía constantemente, se quejó por lo que él llamó "agua fría", y luego por los tirones que su enredadísimo pelo daba a causa del fino peine.

Tras más de una hora con la tarea, Sasuke finalmente pudo decir que el pelo de Naruto estaba, aunque no absolutamente despiojado, sí lo suficiente y, además limpio y suelto. Lo tenía largo, lo que atraía más a los bichos, casi por debajo de los hombros. Sin pedirle permiso, Sasuke cogió un cuchillo limpio, tiró del pelo sobrante y rebanó con eficacia parte de la cabellera. Naruto se sobresaltó por el acto, pero no se molestó. Miró la mata que Sasuke todavía sostenía y asintió con la cabeza.

—Largo —dijo, señalándose.

Sasuke no pudo contener su curiosidad.

—¿Cómo te cortabas el pelo? —preguntó.

Naruto sonrió, contento porque Sasuke se interesase en él y, tras rebañar el ramen que había estado comiendo mientras Sasuke obraba en su cabeza, cogió de la mano al Uchiha y lo arrastró hasta el río, guiándolo luego por la orilla hacia el lado contrario al que se habían encontrado por primera vez. Tras unos cinco minutos de correteo, llegaron a un tramo del río que se hacía más ancho, justo antes de convertirse en un pequeño lago.

La visión maravilló a Sasuke. Frente a él se erigía una cascada, no muy alta pero igualmente imponente, de la que caían de vez en cuando peces de variados tipos. La hierba se volvía más visible en aquella zona, despejada de árboles, hasta que la pared que contenía la cascada empezaba a desmoronarse, dando un suelo de afiladas piedras grisáceas. Naruto se dirigió hacia allí, esquivando las piedras para no cortarse los pies, y comenzó a rebuscar. Sasuke se acercó a él, comprobando que algunas brillaban más que otras. Naruto cogió una plana, alargada, y especialmente brillante.

Y luego cogió un mechón de pelo y lo cortó con algo de esfuerzo.

Sasuke vio asombrado cómo un trozo de piedra era capaz de hacer aquello con esa facilidad, pues aunque había tenido que deslizarla un par de veces, había sido rápido. Le pidió la piedra a Naruto, quien se la dio sonriente, y la examinó. Brillaba, en efecto, más que las otras. Y Sasuke, sin ser un experto en geología, pudo adivinar que lo que tenía enfrente era plata. A quien le dijese que un salvaje tenía unas tijeras de plata se reiría en su cara.

—¡Naruto listo! —dijo, muy orgulloso de lo que le había enseñado a Sasuke.

—Plata —musitó el moreno, todavía pensando en sus cosas.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó molesto—. ¡_Teme_!

Sasuke entonces sí se giró, extrañado por aquél insulto.

—¿Cómo conoces esa palabra? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Suigetsu —dijo simplemente Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

Claro, con razón el rubio sabía lo que significaba "_dobe_". Sasuke suspiró y, tras guardarse la piedra en el bolsillo, se volvió hacia Naruto, esperando que lo guiase de vuelta. El rubio, por el contrario, se había acercado al lago y estaba sentado allí. Sasuke no se atrevía a hacerlo, todavía recordaba la serpiente, así que paró un metro por detrás de él, de pie. Naruto lo miró por encima del hombro e hizo un puchero, pero luego pareció entender lo que sentía Sasuke y se levantó, dándole alcance.

—No tienes miedo —dijo.

—Tengas —corrigió Sasuke.

—No tengas miedo —repitió, esta vez correctamente—. Naruto te protege.

Sasuke iba a corregirle que debería decir "protegerá", pero todo quedó en nada cuando Naruto se pegó a él y lo abrazó, posiblemente sin saber del todo lo que implicaba un abrazo, pero pasó sus brazos tras la espalda del moreno y se quedó allí, quieto, tratando de consolar a Sasuke sin saber qué era "consolar".

—No tengo miedo —gruñó Sasuke segundos después.

—¡Entonces entra al agua! —dijo Naruto muy contento, adentrándose él—. ¡Naruto protege!

Sasuke se negó una y mil veces, así que al final Naruto, mojado como estaba ya, salió en su busca y, tras perseguirlo unos segundos por la pequeña explanada —Sasuke no tenía nada que hacer contra el atlético cuerpo del rubio, forjado en la selva—, consiguió cargarlo a su hombro mientras el otro pataleaba y lo echó al agua, riendo cuando lo vio mojado, ropa incluida, y levantándose irritado. Sasuke gruñó ante la sensación de la ropa pegada a su cuerpo.

—¡_Dobe_! —exclamó molesto. Naruto seguía riendo—. ¡No es gracioso!

—Sí es —rebatió el rubio—. Es divertido —continuó después, más calmado—. Sasuke, disfruta.

Y acto seguido se zambulló en el agua, saliendo de vez en cuando para coger aire, y miraba a Sasuke con una sonrisa alentadora. El Uchiha se sentía pesado, tenía frío porque la parte superior de la ropa se le estaba secando y, realmente, continuaba temeroso de lo que pudiese salir del agua.

—No me apetece —musitó, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras salía, buscando un rayo de sol que lo calentase lo suficiente.

Naruto compuso una expresión triste y salió del agua, acercándose a Sasuke y viéndolo tiritar. Como recordaba haber hecho en la noche, y lo calentito que estaba, se puso detrás de Sasuke y lo abrazó con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al contrario en busca de darle calor. Sasuke se tensó ante el contacto, sus pómulos se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo pero no se movió, demasiado a gusto como estaba con la nueva temperatura. Casi sin querer se recolocó en el pecho de Naruto.

Cuánto rato pasaron así ninguno lo contó, pero no el suficiente como para que la ropa de Sasuke se secase por completo.

—Volvemos —dijo Naruto

—Volvamos —corrigió Sasuke. La sonrisa ladeada había vuelto a su cara y Naruto parecía más tranquilo con eso.

Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto se levantó, encontró a Sasuke enfrascado en un examen de la piedra que el día anterior se había guardado y que, milagrosamente, no había caído al agua cuando Naruto lo lanzó. La miraba de cerca y luego escribía algo en un aparato extraño que Naruto no comprendía pero que sabía que se llamaba ordenador. Luego sacó un papel y empezó a dibujar, con más o menos similitud, la piedra en él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

Sasuke lo miró, gratamente sorprendido porque había conjugado bien, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Estudio.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó curioso Naruto.

—Estudio es —Sasuke buscó una forma de explicarlo sencilla— saber cosas. Cosas sobre algo que te gusta o te interesa. —Naruto asintió despacio, todavía sin comprenderlo del todo—. Es aprender esas cosas, como haces tú.

—¿Yo estudio? —preguntó con sonrisa incipiente.

—Sí.

—Pero Sasuke ya sabe.

—No todo —explicó—. Yo estudio a las personas. Te estoy estudiando a ti —admitió, esperando ver la reacción de Naruto.

Sasuke se reprendió a sí mismo por haber esperado una respuesta normal, la que habría dado todo ser humano. En lugar de recelar de él y molestarse porque lo había estado observando y analizando, Naruto sonrió ampliamente y se pegó a su costado, frotando su cara contra su brazo.

—¿Sasuke interesa por mí? —preguntó con ojos brillantes.

Sasuke no tuvo ni el habla para corregirle la muy mal construida frase, sólo lo miró. Por primera vez, las mejillas de Naruto estaban rosadas, en un atisbo de sonrojo tapado hábilmente por el color moreno natural de su piel, y al cuerpo de Sasuke no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que corresponderle. Allí donde la piel de Naruto entraba en contacto con la suya el vello se le erizó y el resto del cuerpo pareció estar repentinamente helado. Los ilusionados ojos azules lo acababan de atrapar como una mosca en una tela de araña, y sólo consiguió salir de ella cuando Karin salió de su tienda, saludándolos aunque mirándolos de manera extraña.

Naruto estuvo muy contento a partir de ese momento y siguió pidiéndole explicaciones a Sasuke sobre los estudios, preguntándole de vez en cuando por qué lo estudiaba a él, algo que Sasuke evadió con habilidad. Le contó en qué consistían sus estudios, diciéndole que había ido allí, en un principio, para encontrar restos de "gente de antes". Le explicó qué eran las ruinas y lo que podían decir, le explicó por qué él le interesaba tanto. A Naruto aquello lo alegró aún más.

Un par de horas antes de la comida, cuando Sasuke seguía enfrascado en sus estudios y Naruto volvía de darse un baño, el rubio empezó a tirar de la manga de Sasuke, quien dejó los papeles en un lugar seguro y le prestó atención. Como a un niño.

—¡Ven! —exclamó Naruto, tirando de él de nuevo hacia el río.

Sasuke no opuso resistencia, porque la compañía de ese chico no se le hacía en nada desagradable. Era muy escandaloso, a veces difícil de entender —tanto por su pronunciación como por su línea de pensamiento—, demasiado alegre y siempre sonriente, pero todo aquello le provocaba a él un bienestar que no sabía exactamente cómo explicar.

Naruto lo llevó de nuevo río arriba, llegando al lago en el que no se había bañado y pasando de largo. Subieron bordeando la pared de piedra y plata, que bajo la luz de un sol de mediodía brillaba mucho más, y continuaron siguiendo el curso del agua, hasta que Naruto avistó un camino de piedra y comenzó a seguirlo. Sasuke, sin embargo, se paró al inicio de este observándolo absorto. Era obvio que no se trataba de piedras puestas al azar por un desprendimiento, si no que estaban colocadas y enterradas —ahora también cubiertas de hojas— para formar un camino. Alguien las había puesto allí.

—¡Sasuke, aquí! —escuchó la estridente voz de Naruto, más adentrada en el bosque.

Siguió el camino, sin pérdida salvo aquellos trozos en los que las hojas lo tapaban por completo, hasta que vislumbró la figura de Naruto, sentado encima de un gran bloque de piedra. Detrás de él, mucho mejor a sus ojos que cualquier preciosa selva, se erigían columnatas de piedra de más de, según calculó, cuatro metros de altura, soportando vigas humedecidas, resquebrajadas pero, en general, bien conservadas. Un árbol gigante había crecido en medio de lo que parecían las dos estructuras principales y las paredes estaban recubiertas de musgo y enredaderas, pero el conjunto se apreciaba bien.

Sin duda, aquella había sido, en algún momento, una pequeña ciudad. No era ni comparable a lo que los grandes mayas había hecho, pero era algo sin descubrir, y el solo pensamiento emocionó a Sasuke, quien corrió hasta donde estaba Naruto, encaramándose a la piedra por unas escaleras laterales bastante maltrechas.

—Hablaste de ruinas —dijo el chico—. Yo pienso que te interesaba.

Y, por primera vez, Naruto vio una sonrisa completa en los labios de Sasuke que, tras mirar unos segundos más el panorama, se volvió hacia él. Naruto sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y no podía respirar igual de bien, pero no le dio importancia.

—Vamos —alentó Sasuke, claramente emocionado.

Le daba igual no haber llevado la cámara, ni nada para anotar, pues estaba seguro de que todo aquello quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria. Recorrió la parte más baja un par de veces, con Naruto pisándole los talones, feliz porque Sasuke lo estuviese. Siguieron después subiendo escaleras hasta llegar a una de las dos edificaciones principales, la derecha, y, tras arrancar algunas ramas y enredaderas, Sasuke dejó al descubierto una gran piedra tallada.

Había muy poco alfabeto, uno que no conocía; la mayoría eran dibujos, similares al sistema egipcio primitivo. Los dibujos representaban una historia curiosa, pero no del todo desconocida para Sasuke: había una mujer que tomaba un fruto de un árbol y obtenía poderes mágicos. Más tarde, aquél árbol, queriendo recuperar su poder, se convertía en un monstruo con forma de planta que arrasaba personas y todo lo que encontrase, pero llegaba un hombre y lo dividía en nueve monstruos menos peligrosos. El final de la historia, inconcluso, mostraba que los nueve monstruos se habían unido de nuevo, dando el aspecto de planta otra vez.

¿Aquél era el monstruo del que tantas leyendas parecía haber? ¿Quién había estado allí como para poder tergiversar la historia de aquella forma? Posiblemente nunca llegaría a saberlo.

—Esto es increíble —musitó.

Tras varias horas más allí, examinando lo que quedaba de la ciudad, ambos se sentaron en el tejado —fácilmente accesible por el derrumbamiento que había creado una escalera natural— del edificio, contemplando la espesura de los árboles. No estaba tan alto como para ver por encima, pero igualmente la vista se hacía agradable.

Cuando Sasuke se puso en pie para volver Naruto giró en dirección contraria, yendo hacia el árbol y tomando una liana gruesa. Le sonrió.

—Ven.

—No —se negó inmediatamente, sabiendo lo que pretendía.

—¡Es divertido! ¡Ven!

Sasuke trató de huir por donde habían venido, pero Naruto fue más rápido y lo cogió de la cintura. Sasuke pataleó, negándose vehementemente a subir a esa liana que, a pesar de lo que había visto en tantas películas, no le parecía ni fuerte ni segura. Naruto lo arrastró hacia atrás, luchando contra el pataleo cada vez menos insistente de Sasuke. A la vez que lo retenía enredó la liana con una de sus piernas y se subió a ella, comprobando su estabilidad. la otra pierna la metió entre las dos de Sasuke, que se tensó por el movimiento. Naruto cruzó los brazos contrarios tras su cuello y sonrió.

—Fuerte —dijo.

Sasuke tuvo el tiempo justo de afianzar su agarre antes de que Naruto, apretándole contra él, se lanzase al vacío. La altura lo mareó y, a fin de no ver el suelo bajo ellos, escondió la cara en el cuello del rubio. Escuchó un grito de júbilo del chico a su lado y apenas tuvo que abrir los ojos para que algo parecido a la adrenalina se instalara en la boca de su estómago y llegase hasta su cerebro. Pocos segundos después los pies de Naruto tocaron suelo y Sasuke se apresuró a bajarse de él, pretendiendo que no lo había apretado, con toda la dignidad que le fue posible.

—¡Divertido!— gritó. Sasuke sonrió de lado, adelantando el paso.

—Volvamos.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta sobre sus pasos, pasando de nuevo por el lago. Entusiasmado porque Sasuke se había dejado, al menos al final, bajar por el árbol, se metió en el agua como había hecho aquella misma mañana y agitó los brazos. Sasuke torció el gesto y se distanció, negando con la cabeza. Naruto, tomando la misma iniciativa que antes, se acerco a él y le quito la camiseta, estando a punto de romperla, ante un confuso Sasuke. Echándolo de nuevo al agua, se tiró después sobre él, evitando que se levantase.

—¡_D__obe_! —exclamó, tratando de quitárselo inútilmente de encima del pecho. Al ver sus intenciones de salir de allí cuantos antes, Naruto cargó a Sasuke como la primera vez que lo había hecho, llevándolo a una zona un poco mas profunda.

—Quieto —ordenó el rubio—. ¡Te gustará!

Por alguna razón, Sasuke decidió no moverse, expectante ante lo que el rubio fuese a hacer. Naruto se alejó un poco de él y dobló la espalda hasta que su boca quedó muy cerca de la superficie del agua. Acto seguido, empezó a hacer un extraño sonido más agudo de lo normal que hizo vibrar la superficie de forma apenas visible debido al ya movimiento natural de la corriente. Unos segundos después, cuando Sasuke pensaba que nada iba a pasar, río arriba unas manchas aparecieron en el agua, recorriéndola a toda velocidad. Dos delfines de color rosado y uno grisáceo asomaron el morro frente a Naruto, que rió entretenido mientras les acariciaba la cabeza. Sasuke estaba asombrado, mirando estupefacto la interacción entre las especies, mientras Naruto lo miraba y sonreía, haciéndole gestos para que se acercase. Sin poder evitarlo sus piernas lucharon solas contra el agua, llegando junto a él. Los delfines se giraron entonces hacia el moreno, curiosos por el nuevo visitante, y empezaron a golpearle el brazo con el morro, tratando de llamar su atención.

De repente notó a Naruto detrás de sí, abrazándolo y jugando también con los delfines, riendo de vez en cuando, animándolo a hacerlo con él. Sasuke sólo fue consciente del tiempo que llevaba allí cuando el sol dejó paso a la luna encima de sus cabezas.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Buenas! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sigue la interacción entre estos dos, cada vez más cercana *-*. Ya sabéis, cualquier duda, sugerencia y falta de ortografía a los reviews diciendo qué os ha parecido :3

_**Reviews anónimos:**_

**usaguichan**, me alegra que te guste cada vez más. ¿Éste también te pareció tierno? :3

**blue apple**, gracias a ti por leer jajaj. Oww, intento hacerlo, pero no sé hasta cuándo me será posible. Es un fic que requiere capítulos cortos porque son escenas concretas, al menos estas. Tal vez más adelante se alarguen un poco. Jajaja, la depilación xD. Ya veremos en qué acaba todo ese tema, porque promete risa xD. ¿Verdad? Ahora sólo querrá dormir con Sasuke, y hacer todo con Sasuke, porque Sasuke es suyo y punto xD. Jajaja, sí Naruto se pondrá triste, pero oye, ¡soluciones hay para todo! :D

_**El resto están contestado por PM^^**_

**¿Próximo capítulo? 13 de noviembre**

_PD: Hoy me he dado cuenta de que me toca publicar el día 25 de diciembre funfunfun xD_


	7. Explicaciones inciertas

**A través de los árboles**

_Em Hatake_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Explicaciones inciertas**

—Deberíamos volver —dijo, con la cabeza apuntando al cielo y un delfín dándole golpes en el brazo. Naruto frunció el ceño e hizo un infantil puchero, pero después de manotear en el agua los tres delfines se retiraron y volvieron a hundirse, desapareciendo en el agua que se había tornado oscura. El olvidado miedo a ese sitio volvió a su cuerpo a la vez que el frío, y Naruto pareció notarlo, pues lo rodeó con lo brazos dándole todo el calor posible. Sasuke prefirió nunca preguntarse por qué se había dejado llevar así hasta que estuvo casi seco, ya cuando se veía la hoguera del campamento. Sólo Jūgo permanecía despierto y, cuando llegaron, se estaba calzando las botas.

—¿Dónde vas tan tarde? —preguntó Sasuke al llegar, instalándose inmediatamente junto al fuego.

—Iba a buscaros —contestó, empezando el proceso contrario—. Pero ya no es necesario.

—No me di cuenta de la hora —se disculpó Sasuke.

—Bien, buenas noches.

Jūgo desapareció tras su tienda, dejándolos de nuevo solos. Naruto, sin la molestia que suponía la ropa, ya estaba prácticamente seco. Sasuke, a pesar de que los pantalones le daban frío, no quería quitárselos ahí en medio. No tardaron tanto en secarse, pero no había cenado —y Naruto tampoco— y su estómago rezumaba hambre.

—Ramen —exigió el rubio cuando las tripas le sonaron bastante alto.

—Se ha acabado —explicó—. Otra cosa.

Naruto rezongó varios minutos hasta que comprendió que si se había acabado no podía comer más y era imposible hacer. Comió lo que Sasuke le preparó, sin rechistar pero no con la misma emoción con la que engullía el ramen, y Sasuke echó, de alguna forma extraña, eso de menos. Ese tonto brillo en sus ojos cada vez que el olor de los fideos inundaba sus fosas nasales.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke despertó con medio cuerpo fuera de su colchón. Naruto había entrado en mitad de la noche sin que se diese cuenta, algo presumible, y se había hecho un hueco a su lado, desplazándolo bastante a él. Gruñó sonoramente y lo apartó de un codazo para luego levantarse. Naruto no despertó, simplemente se arrebujó contra el mismo edredón que Sasuke, días atrás, le regalase para dormir fuera.

—Idiota —musitó por lo bajo, contemplando la tierra que el cobertor había dejado en la tienda.

Ni Jūgo ni Karin ni Suigetsu se encontraban en el campamento. Había café malo todavía caliente del cual tomó un largo trago y se sentó junto a la apagada hoguera.

Naruto se levantó casi media hora más tarde, desperezándose sonoramente. Lo saludó con un movimiento entusiasta de la mano y se acercó hasta él, pero ni pidió comida, tal vez porque no quedaba ramen. Cuando Sasuke acabó su escaso almuerzo, él se levantó y fue hacia el río, a bañarse como cada día.

—Ey, _dobe_ —llamó cuando lo vio alejarse. Entró en su tienda y salió con los utensilios para acicalar el pelo del rubio—. Te acompaño.

—¡No! —gritó Naruto, mirando fijamente el peine—. ¡Daño!

—No seas quejica —suspiró Sasuke—. Si no lo haces, no puedes dormir conmigo.

La expresión de Naruto cambio y frunció los labios.

—Eres malo.

Sasuke no iba a explicarle que velaba por su salud, higiene y bienestar, porque ni lo entendería, ni estaba dispuesto a admitirse a sí mismo que la única persona ajena a su familia que había despertado en él un sentimiento similar al cariño era un chico criado en la selva. El nuevo Tarzán, o tal vez el nuevo Mowgli. Debatiría sobre cómo llamarlo mas adelante.

Naruto finalmente accedió y tiro de él, en parte feliz porque Sasuke volvía a acompañarlo al baño, en parte enfadado por tener que pasarse esa cosa que tiraba de nuevo por la cabeza. Se sentó en la orilla, como antes de aprender a bañarse solo, y dejó que Sasuke masajease su cabeza y le peinase, quejándose a cada rato. Sasuke se había acostumbrado de tal forma a la desnudez de Naruto que, aunque no podía evitar pensarlo, su cara ya no ardía cuando el rubio se le acercaba demasiado. Para Naruto, ir desnudo era como ir vestido.

—¡Yo a ti! —exclamó Naruto cuando termino con su rubia cabeza.

—No —se negó Sasuke—. No sabes —argumentó.

—¡Sí sé! —refutó Naruto, quitándole el champú y echando una cantidad excesiva en su cabeza.

—¡_Dobe_! Has puesto mucho.

Pero Naruto ya había comenzado, muy contento, a frotar su cabeza, haciéndole a veces daño. Cuando el jabón entró en sus ojos por segunda vez entendió que era mejor dejar de resistirse y dejarse hacer. La sensación era, en casi todo momento, agradable y relajante, aunque, por supuesto, luego tuvo que lavarse él la cabeza por su cuenta; pero Naruto se veía animado y tampoco le importó demasiado.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó cuando Sasuke entró en la tienda, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Voy a estudiar —contestó—. Haz lo que quieras.

—Quiere estar contigo.

—Quiero —corrigió el moreno.

—Quiero estar contigo —repitió correctamente Naruto, sonriendo y sentándose frente a él.

Sasuke no le puso pegas, sólo le avisó para que no molestase y sacó sus notas y su ordenador. Pasó las fotos de Naruto desde la cámara y las examinó, comprobando satisfecho que se apreciaba perfectamente el cambio que había hecho tras entrar en contacto con Sasuke y, en general, el mundo civilizado. Naruto se acercó, como creyendo que Sasuke no lo veía, por detrás, mirando también las fotos.

—No hay fotos de Sasuke —señaló. Sasuke negó—. ¿Por qué?

—Te estoy estudiando yo a ti, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Y si yo estudio a Sasuke, hay fotos? —preguntó con ilusión.

Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa que mas tarde identificaría como dulce.

—No puedes —trató de explicar.

—¿Por qué? —repitió el rubio de forma infantilmente molesta.

—Hay que ir a un sitio... —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por buscar palabras simples—. Durante muchos años —volvió a empezar— hay que ir a un sitio, y luego a otros.

Naruto tardó en comprender el concepto de colegio, instituto y universidad. No comprendía cómo era posible que alguien necesitara ir a un sitio para aprender algo y, cuando Sasuke le explicó qué eran los profesores, su cabeza se lió todavía más. Y entonces, ¿quién enseñaba a los profesores? ¿Otros profesores? ¿Y cómo habían aprendido los primeros profesores? Llevó a Sasuke a un punto en el que dio por zanjada la conversación con una mala excusa sobre que hacía mucho tiempo de aquello y no estaba claro.

Pero aquél rubio pensaba más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—Y ese sitio, ¿es bonito como aquí?

Sasuke recordó su universidad en Tokio. Era bonita, de estructura moderna y muy grande, pero obviamente no era a aquello a lo que Naruto se refería.

—No —admitió—. No es como esto.

—¿Y por qué no quedarse? —dijo muy animado—. ¡Así no volver a sitio feo!

Sasuke rió temblorosamente y se dispuso a guardar la cámara, dándole la espalda al rubio.

—No es tan fácil. Tengo gente importante para mí allí.

No pudo ver la expresión triste que adornó la cara de Naruto hasta que se giró de nuevo. Parecía pensar algo, o en cómo decir algo, y miraba a Sasuke con los ojos ausentes casi de brillo.

—Pero Sasuke es importante para mí —musitó al fin.

El aludido no pudo evitar un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas cuando Naruto le corroboró lo que él llevaba un par de días temiendo. Había notado que se había convertido en una persona importante en la vida de Naruto, que se aferraba a él de manera especial, que le gustaba compartir cosas que con los demás ni mencionaría.

No quería ver aquella cara. De alguna forma, Naruto también se había vuelto importante para él, de una manera que desconocía pero que iba mucho más allá de ser un mero objeto de estudio. Se giró para aparentar que sacaba o guardaba más notas con tal de no enfrentarse a aquella situación. No quería dejar a Naruto, pero obviamente tampoco iba a quedarse en la selva. Era de locos

—Para ti es importante esto —dijo, señalando fuera de la tienda—. Es donde siempre has estado.

—Pero...

Naruto no sabía cómo rebatir aquello. No porque no supiese exactamente lo que sentía por la selva y por Sasuke —que tampoco—, sino porque no conocía las palabras necesarias para expresarse. A pesar de haberse criado allí, Sasuke le había dado algo importante, mucho más importante, algo que le hacía ser muy feliz cuando estaba con él y lo cual no sabía todavía qué era. A lo mejor no había una palabra para eso.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Sasuke, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. Eran tan pocas las ocasiones en las que Sasuke sonreía de forma tan natural que a Naruto habían terminado por gustarle mucho—. Podrás vivir sin mí, como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

Naruto asintió distraído, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos, y Sasuke creyó, por su expresión, que al menos la tristeza inicial se le había ido.

Pasaron el resto del día en un silencio casi completo. Naruto fue a dar una vuelta por la selva solo, cosa extraña desde que había conocido a Sasuke, y el moreno aprovechó aquél rato para continuar su tesis, la cual llevaba más avanzada de lo que había pensado en un inicio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? —preguntó a Jūgo cuando los tres chicos volvieron de su pequeña salida.

—Una semana más, o tal vez unos días.

Al ritmo que llevaba, Sasuke se veía perfectamente capaz de tener terminada la tesis para cuando volviese a Tokio. Allí la repasaría, la complementaría con material de estudios antropológicos anteriores y en dos o tres semanas podría presentarla.

El cosquilleo de la emoción en sus dedos le hizo apartar las manos del ordenador. Era una tesis buena y lo sabía y, aunque el miedo seguía allí, el avistamiento de las probabilidades altas de éxito lo tenía internamente emocionado.

No llegó a ver a Naruto volver. No fue a por él, porque el rubio era completamente capaz de cuidarse por sí solo allá afuera, contrariamente a él. Únicamente se estaría poniendo en un peligro innecesario si saliese a buscarlo, así que se recubrió con sus mantas y se acercó al borde de su saco, dejando espacio para que el chico se tumbase junto a él al llegar.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración acelerada, un espeso sudor adherido al cuerpo y cada rincón de su piel ardiendo. Seguía tumbado en el saco de Sasuke, boca arriba, y el moreno no estaba a su lado. Tal vez él podría decirle lo que le pasaba.

Se miró de nuevo, repasándose. Aquello que tenía entre las piernas estaba duro, como ya había estado otras veces, pero Naruto no encontraba motivo para ello. Durante sus largos años en la selva había aprendido que _eso_ era su equivalente a lo que utilizaban los animales para aparearse. ¡Pero él no tenía con quién hacerlo! ¿Significaba aquello que debía ir buscando?

Pero, ¿a quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Y, como en un _flash back_, su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de lo que acababa de soñar. Aparecía él mismo, lo sabía aunque no se veía, y estaba agitado, tanto como cuando había despertado, e incluso más. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que la otra persona que aparecía era Sasuke, quien le daba la espalda apoyado con sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo. Se veía tan alterado como él, de forma que Naruto jamás lo había visto.

Tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de que lo que parecía que estaban haciendo era aparearse.

¿Pero cómo era aquello posible? Naruto sintió que su cara hervía del calor y su miembro se ponía un poco más erecto ante la clara imagen mental de Sasuke bajo él. ¿Tenía que aparearse con Sasuke? ¿O sólo quería hacerlo? ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué no Suigetsu, Jūgo o Karin? Naruto sentía claramente que sus sentimientos por uno y por los otros eran completamente diferentes. ¿Se debería a eso?

¡Tenía sentido, pues jamás había hablado de apareamiento con Sasuke! Como pasaba con algunos animales que él había visto, se apareaban con su "alguien" especial, y Sasuke era importante para él. Tenía sentido que quisiese aparearse con Sasuke y, de ahí, que hubiese soñado aquello.

Naruto estaba preguntándose cómo tendría que decírselo para que Sasuke accediese cuando el sonido de la cremallera abriéndose distrajo su atención. Tumbado y arropado como estaba, Sasuke no reparó en que Naruto se encontraba despierto. Apenas llevaba una toalla enrollada en la cintura y las zapatillas, debía haber terminado de bañarse hacía poco. Ante la mirada expectante de Naruto, quien todavía buscaba palabras adecuadas para algo que no sabía que era de por sí inadecuado, Sasuke se dirigió a su maleta, la abrió y tiró de la toalla.

La suave tela blanca calló por los muslos del moreno hasta que tocó la maleta, donde quedó doblada en una esquina. Naruto contempló con la boca abierta y su miembro dolorosamente hinchado el cuerpo de Sasuke. No sabía el por qué de esa atracción por un cuerpo contrario, no sabía por qué esa zona de su cuerpo estaba así, pero quería calmarlo y tenía una idea aproximada de cómo hacerlo. Había visto muchas veces a los animales hacerlo, no era difícil. Sasuke sólo tenía que agacharse un poco —justo como en su sueño— y él se encargaría del resto.

Ajeno a cualquier pensamiento peligroso relacionado con él que estuviese teniendo lugar, Sasuke se agachó para coger la ropa que se pondría, dejándole a Naruto el momento perfecto. Más silenciosamente de lo que pretendía, el rubio salió del saco y se acercó por detrás a Sasuke, quien seguía buscando una camiseta entre el revoltijo en el que se había convertido su maleta. Sin poder lavar la ropa, ni él era capaz de mantenerla ordenada.

La punta de su erección, resbaladiza por algo que desconocía, fue lo primero en tocar a Sasuke, seguida inmediatamente de sus manos. El moreno pegó un bote y miró hacia atrás, tardando unos segundos en procesar lo que pasaba y qué era lo que estaba presionando entre sus nalgas.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó consternado—. ¿Qué mierdas haces?

El rubio lo miró con demasiada inocencia como para que Sasuke pensase que realmente había una intención pervertida en aquello, sumando ese hecho a que Naruto no debía tener una idea de lo que era la perversión a menos que hubiese hablado de más con Suigetsu. Sin embargo, notaba el pene del rubio contra su piel, duro y húmedo, y algo dentro de él se revolvió de la manera menos desagradable.

En su bajo vientre las cosquillas empezaron a hacer estragos en él. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él nunca se había dedicado demasiado a las relaciones personales, mucho más interesado en sus estudios. ¿Y ahora? ¿Un hombre? Y peor aún, ¿un hombre criado en la selva? ¿La única persona que había despertado algo en él era un chico criado en el Amazonas?

Tal vez no debería preocuparse, pues era una reacción automática de su cuerpo el hecho de que su propio miembro estuviese cobrando vida peligrosamente mientras Naruto se frotaba ligeramente y suspiraba. Tenía que apartarlo.

Fue inútil. Tenía más fuerza —mucha más— que él, y Naruto no dejó que se fuese a ningún sitio. El calor en su cabeza y en la tienda empezaba a ser asfixiante, el cuerpo de Naruto contra el suyo, frotando no sólo su entrepierna si no también su pecho en su espalda no ayudaba y Sasuke empezaba a preocuparse porque se estaba poniendo realmente duro.

—Naruto, no —gruñó como pudo.

—Pero eres importante para mí —se excusó.

—¿Y qué?

—Quiero contigo.

Sasuke no lograba entender la lógica de Naruto. No podía saber lo que era el sexo, pues nadie se lo había explicado.

—Esto no es así —intentó explicar entre jadeos mal disimulados. El roce lo estaba poniendo como jamás se había imaginado—. Para. Esto no está bien.

En cuanto aquella milagrosa frase salió de sus labios Naruto paró y se alejó de él, mirándolo horrorizado. Sasuke no se atrevía a encararlo, no al menos en su _estado_ actual.

—¿Hecho daño? —preguntó preocupado, acercándose con una intención mucho menos rocambolesca.

Las manos de Naruto sobre él le quemaron, le encendieron más de lo que ya estaba y por un momento la mente de Sasuke procesó la posibilidad de lo que podría haber ocurrido como algo factible.

—No —logró responder, tras apartarse del contacto—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Naruto se quedó pensativo, pues no sabía cómo se decía aquello que había querido hacer con Sasuke.

—Animal y animal —empezó a explicar—, cuando son importantes... hacen eso y pequeños animales.

La cara de Sasuke pasó del rojo al morado y, cuando al fin pudo volver a respirar, al blanco más pálido. Su quijada cayó en una mueca de sorpresa imposible de disimular.

—¿Quieres... aparearte conmigo?

—Aperar —repitió Naruto. La palabra se le hizo extraña, como si no fuese eso realmente lo que quería decir—. ¡Aperar, sí!

—No, no, no —negó Sasuke enseguida, sin preocuparse en corregirle, volviéndose al fin y extendiendo sus brazos entre ellos—. Esto no funciona así.

—¿Esto?

—Las relaciones para personas y animales son diferentes —explicó—. Espérame fuera y te lo explico, ¿vale?

Naruto se sentó impaciente frente a la hoguera, sin entender las miradas sorprendidas y avergonzadas que los otros tres le echaban descaradamente a su entrepierna, la cual se fue relajando poco a poco. Sasuke salió diez minutos más tarde, demasiados para haberse sólo puesto la ropa, pero Naruto no reparó en ello.

Explicarle a Naruto lo que era el amor, la relación entre un hombre y una mujer, y el sexo, era mucho más complicado cuando ni él mismo lo entendía muy bien, dado que jamás lo había experimentado. Finalmente, ante la imposibilidad de hacerlo, se dio por vencido por, tal vez, primera vez en su vida.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Karin cuando lo vio con la cabeza escondida en sus manos y Naruto mirándolo y preguntándole cosas para las que Sasuke no sabía la respuesta.

—Sasuke no sabe lo que es amor —respondió Naruto por él.

—No es verdad —gruñó, poco dispuesto a admitir que no sabía algo.

—¿Y tú quieres saber lo que es el amor, Naruto? —preguntó sonriente. El chico asintió efusivamente—. ¡Ven! Yo te lo explicaré. Pero por favor, tápate un poco.

Después de que Sasuke consiguiese que se pusiera una toalla en la cintura, Naruto se fue con Karin a la tienda del moreno ante la negativa de la chica a que Naruto entrase sucio en la suya. El chico se sentó con emoción, esperando que ella comenzase.

—El amor es un sentimiento —empezó ella—. Un sentimiento bueno que tienes hacia otra persona. Hay muchos tipos de amor. Puedes amar a alguien como a un amigo, como a un familiar o como a una pareja.

La diferencias eran tantas pero tan sutiles que Naruto se perdió en diferentes momentos de la explicación, haciéndole repetir a Karin varias veces lo mismo. Entonces, ¿el quería a Sasuke como pareja porque le gustaba estar con él y, además, le atraía físicamente? Pero había algo más, no sólo era eso. Karin se lo había explicado, pero era demasiado complicado, demasiado abstracto.

—¿Por qué querías saber esto? —quiso saber Karin.

Naruto le respondió, más con intención de que resolviese sus verdaderas dudas que por la necesidad de hacerlo. Sasuke le había dicho que "aquello no se hacía así" y él quería saber cómo hacerlo bien para que Sasuke aceptase.

—Antes intentado _aperarme_ con Sasuke, pero no quiso.

—¿_Aperarte_? —preguntó confusa Karin, pero no tardó demasiado en descifrarlo—. ¿¡Aparearte!? —exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¡Eso! Pero Sasuke dice que no es así. ¡Quiero saber cómo es! —dijo con un infantil puchero.

—¿Quieres... estar con Sasuke? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—¡Sí! —dijo muy animado—. ¡Quiero Sasuke y yo juntos!

—¿Sólo aparearte? —preguntó de nuevo, para saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba tratando.

Naruto pareció ofenderse.

—¡No! _Aperarse_ es porque Sasuke es especial.

Karin asumió despacio que aquél chico salvaje se había enamorado de Sasuke pero que ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que sentía. Sonrió enternecida, pues podía notar la decisión de Naruto en hacer que Sasuke aceptase su _aperamiento_. Y eso sólo implicaba una cosa: conquistarlo.

Ni Karin, mujer que podía presumir de haber ligado bastante en sus veintiocho años de vida, sabía cómo conquistar al menor de los Uchiha, por lo que sólo pudo darle las pautas generales para comenzar una relación.

—¿Y qué es un beso? —preguntó cuando Karin le dijo que, mucho antes de _eso_, iban los besos.

—Un beso es... —¿Cómo explicar un beso?—. ¡Suigetsu, ven aquí!

—¿Qué quieres ahora, pesada? —gritó desde fuera él, mientras se acercaba y los miraba a los dos—. En menudo lugar me he ido a meter...

—¡A callar! —Karin le propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza que hizo al chico quedar sentado a su lado—. Un beso, Naruto, es esto.

Ante un confundido Suigetsu y un atento Naruto, Karin acunó el rostro del primero entre sus manos y unió sus labios de forma lenta, cerrando los ojos. A Suigetsu no le dio tiempo a emocionarse cuando ella se hubo separado.

—¿Ya? —preguntó—. ¿Me vas a dejar así?

—Ya puedes irte —gruñó.

Pero el que se había ido era Naruto, quien ya no estaba allí. Karin temió que fuese a besar a Sasuke de improviso, pero cuando ningún escándalo llegó de fuera supo que Naruto había entendido mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—Entonces, ¿en tu tienda o en la mía? —preguntó insinuante Suigetsu.

Karin rodó los ojos y salió de allí, ignorándolo.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Buenas, buenas! Aquí como cada miércoles. El capítulo siete nos "acerca" un poco más a lo que nos interesa, ¿eh? Ya me estoy alcanzando a mí misma T-T Temo el día en el que tengo que decir que no odré publicar la siguiente semana. ¡Pero de momento sí, tranquilidad!

**Reviews** anónimos:

**Guest**, jajaj, sí, Naruto es todo un hombretón con fuerza salvaje, que para eso se ha criado en la selva. ¡Menudos músculos debe tener!

**dyanna**, ¡vaya! Pues me alegro de que te hayas aburrido (?) jajaj. Gracias por leer, es genial que te esté gustando. Intento que tanto la trama, como la redacción como las personalidades sean agradables, y soy una persona que se fija mucho en hacerlos lo más similares posible al manga. ¡De verdad me alegra que te guste!

_El resto, ya sabéis, por **PM**._

_**¿Próximo capítulo? El 20 de noviembre^^.**_


End file.
